Fasle Pretence
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Spencer Reid is undercover as the team try to catch a serial killer involved in gang activity. Things don't go so well when Billy Darley takes a special liking to him. But so does the Unsub. Spencer ends up in the care of Billy-FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **False Pretence

**Pairings: **Billy Darley X Spencer Reid.

**Crossover: **Criminal Minds and Death Sentence.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Slash (maleXmale), Graphic sex, Language, Violence.

**Summary: **Spencer Reid is undercover as the team try to catch a serial killer involved in gang activity. Things don't go so well when the leader of said gang takes a special liking to him. But so does the Unsub. Spencer ends up in the care of Billy Darley...but is he involved with the Unsub? Or just gang stuff?

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"This is the most ridiculous plan any of us have ever come up with." Spencer said quietly into the phone at his ear. He listened to Morgan laugh, and frowned deeply. Yeah, Morgan could laugh all he wanted...because he wasn't the one who had to go into a well known gang bar as a male prostitute and wait for the Unsub to make his move on him while he entertained the leader of the most notorious gang in the city. Yeah, Morgan could keep laughing because he was safe in the black SUV across the street.

"_Aw, c'mon pretty boy, there ain't nothing wrong with the plan."_ Morgan told him.

"Nothing wrong? You're joking right? The plan would have worked better if you were the one who had to go in there...or even if it were Prentiss." Spencer said knowing full well that the plan wouldn't work if it were Morgan or Emily who Hotch had decided to send in there.

"_Kid, you know why that wouldn't have worked."_ Morgan said down the phone, his laughing tone gone.

"Yes I know why, because the killer has a preference for tall, brunette, young men...not a big, muscle bound man who could fight back fairly or even a woman who could beat him better than I could." Spencer said self-pityingly.

"_C'mon kid, you know we won't let it get that fair. As soon as he makes a move on you, get him outside the bar and we'll be on him. You've got nothing to worry about, you know that." _

"Yeah, I know." Spencer told him...and everyone else who was connected to the line. "Oh, and before I go into what I'm sure is going to be a disaster...Hotch,"

"_Yes Reid?" _Hotch's strong and stoic voice came down the line.

"If I come out of this place alive, I want a raise." He said as he looked over in the direction of the SUV that both Morgan and Hotch were in, a smile on his face. Sure, he was smiling...but that didn't change how worried and nervous and worried and scared and worried and a number of other things he was right now.

"_I'll think about it Reid," _Hotch said, almost jokingly. _"just keep focused and stay calm. Remember, we can hear everything...if you need help we'll know." _

"Yeah," Spencer said quietly before hanging up. He knew the team had his back...just as they always have done. But this was different. This was the first time he was undercover and alone...and in such a dangerous place. Alone.

He swallowed deeply and looked down at his cell phone and then up to the black SUV across the street before putting the phone into his jean pocket. Yeah, he was wearing jeans; Garcia had taken him shopping for an _'appropriate costume for a male prostitute' _as she had put it...of course with Garcia been the wonderful and colourful woman she was, most of the clothes she had first picked out had been bright and way too revealing for his liking. So after almost two hours of searching for the _'perfect –not-over-the-top- male prostitute outfit' _–also how Garcia had put it-she had chosen a pair of dark skinny jeans and a purple silk shirt, which was tight in all the right places according to Garcia...and Morgan.

Spencer hadn't really seen how what she had chosen could be classed as a male prostitute's attire...but he didn't complain as he found he quite liked the jeans and shirt, even if they were a little tighter than what he was used to wearing.

"You're Peter, right?" A deep voice asked.

Spencer turned, looking away from across the street to the man now standing behind him. It took him a moment before he remembered he was undercover and that he was supposed to be someone who was getting paid to be here...so he smiled widely at the man. "Yep, that's me. You must be Billy."

_Billy Darley_. This was the guy who had _hired_ him. Spencer looked up and down the guy...and found it hard to believe that he had to rely on prostitutes for sex. The guy was tall, his head was shaven and he had a slight moustache-beard-goatee (which Spencer found hot), he was wearing a black tee and dark jeans with a long leather coat. It was dark out but Spencer could see the guy's eye colour clearly...they were a beautiful too blue colour. Overall, the guy was hot and the leader of the most dangerous, notorious and well known gang in the city...what the hell did he need a prostitute for?

His eyes landed on the man's face. And for some reason, he wondered if the gang leader had set him up. What if he wasn't here for the leader, but had been hired to be someone else's plaything for the evening? What if they weren't staying at the bar? How would he keep a look out and wait for the killer...if he wasn't where the Unsub was going to be? He watched as the guy gave him the once over. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, feeling self-conscious at the intense look in the man's eyes as they roamed his body, and watched the guy smirk at his action. "Or am I mistaken?" He asked as a playful smile took over his lips. "Because if I am, I guess I should go look someplace else for him." He wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from...but he couldn't say he disliked it. He shrugged and turned to walk away...but as he took the first step, he felt the man grab at his elbow and then his body press to his back. He took a deep breath.

"I bet y' think y' funny, don't y'?" Billy asked with a slight hint of amusement to his tone.

Spencer twisted his head to look at Billy's face. He was glad to see the man wasn't angry...but smirking amusedly down at him. He was sure the night would go much more slowly if the man was angry and pissed at him. "Maybe...you know, just a little."

Billy's smirk grew. "Well I don't think y' are." He tugged on the kid's arm as he started towards the bar they had been standing in-front of. "Now move y' ass, 'm thirsty."

Spencer smiled as he followed –or rather, was dragged by- the man into the bar.

"_Hey, Reid's actually pretty good at this." _Emily's voice came through the almost undetectable ear piece Spencer had in his left ear.

"_You hear that, kid? You went into the wrong line of work." _Morgan chuckled down the ear piece.

If he hadn't been standing with Billy Darley -or anyone for that matter- he would have made a snarky reply to what Morgan and Emily had said...but he was with Billy Darley, so he couldn't say anything. He followed behind Billy, who had let go of his arm as soon as they had stepped through the second door that led into the bar.

He wondered what that was about...but he had stopped wondering when he noticed all the men in the bar. All of them were obviously part of one gang or another...and they were all looking at him. He glanced around the bar.

The Unsub they were looking for was either in the bar right now...or he would be soon. He knew the case inside out, just like the rest of the team did. The Unsub had killed four men in the last two weeks...and he was devolving quickly; his first kill had been thoroughly thought through and he had left nothing behind that could implicate him. The second kill had been just as clean, but the third he had left a print behind...but not even Garcia could find anything on him, which meant he wasn't on file and had no previous convictions. The fourth was sloppy and the poor victim had been through much more than the previous three.

And all four men had been in their twenties, were white, tall and brunette.

Just like him.

That was why Hotch had asked him to be the one to go undercover. Of course he hadn't wanted to. He couldn't think of anything worse...or anyone worse to send undercover.

"C'mon, bars this way." Billy said in a slightly annoyed tone as he stood in-front of Spencer.

Spencer stopped looking around at the men who were –the only word he could use to describe it was- ogling at him and looked up at Billy. The first thing he noticed was the way the older man was standing in-front of him, so close to him that their bodies were almost touching and he was leaning over him in such a protective way. The second thing he noticed was the way the man was glaring painfully, almost passionately-hateful, at someone towards the left side of the bar. He looked away from Billy to where he was glaring.

He frowned lightly, confused, as he looked at the guy Billy was glaring at; the man had his back to them but was a blond. He looked back up at Billy wondering what that guy could have done to deserve so much hatred from one look.

He bit his bottom lip to stop from gasping as Billy looked back down at him; he felt as if he had been caught doing something he shouldn't.

Billy smirked before turning and walking towards the bar, beckoning the kid to follow him with his hand.

Spencer followed behind Billy, licking his lips nervously. He sat down on the stool next to Billy. He could feel his heart beating faster. It was starting to dawn on him that he was in a gang bar...as a male prostitute...waiting for a serial killer to come in and hit on him...while he sat with the leader of the most dangerous gang in the city. Whoa. What the hell was he doing? He had to get out of-no. No, no, no. He had to calm down. He had to keep focused and keep an eye out for any possible suspects.

"What d' y' want?" Billy asked.

Spencer raised his brows in a questioning way.

"To drink." Billy told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world –and Spencer realised it was the most obvious thing...what else would the man have been referring to?

"_Reid, whatever you do, remember you need to keep a clear head." _Hotch's voice came through the ear piece.

"I, err, I'll just have a water."

Billy raised a brow at the kid. "Water? Y' fuckin' serious?"

Spencer nodded, and for a reason he wasn't sure of...smiled. "I like to keep a clear head." His smile turned unintentionally playful when he licked his bottom lip before biting at one side of it.

Billy's eyes had followed the action, and he locked eyes with the kid before ordering their drinks...without taking his eyes away from the kid's. "Clear head, huh? That so y' don't get screwed...well, in the money part anyway?"

Spencer frowned lightly, and moved back a little; what was that about? He looked away from Billy to the bartender, who placed their drinks in-front of them. "Thanks." He said quietly before taking hold of the glass and sliding it closer to himself, but not lifting it to take a drink. He just stared at the water. Why go through all the trouble of paying for a prostitute...just to be say something like that to them?

He had to actually remind himself that he wasn't a prostitute...but that didn't change the fact that the guy was been a dick.

Billy frowned as he stared at the kid.

"Nope, that's so I can decide whether I want to be screwed at all." Spencer told him with a somewhat defiant tone to his voice.

Billy looked at the kid, an unreadable look on his face. "That so?"

Spencer turned his head to look at Billy, a calm look on his face but the defiant tone still in his voice. "Yes it is. Because despite what you think, I don't have to do what you say...and I don't have to screw you unless I decide I want to. And the way things are going right now, you're not getting any tonight...not from me at least."

"_You tell him Reid!" _Emily said proudly.

"_Reid, tone it down a little. You need a reason to stay in the bar so keep calm." _Hotch told him. His voice was calm for the most part...but he sounded a little worried –Spencer could tell his boss thought he had gone too far.

'_I know, Hotch.'_ Spencer thought as looked away from Billy and back to the bar. He hadn't said anything wrong, had he? He realised as a prostitute, he hadn't. But as an undercover FBI agent, he had. He kept his eyes on his glass and his head down. He should have just kept his mouth shut. He should have-He was snapped out of his thoughts as Billy gripped his chin and lifted his face up to look at him. He swallowed thickly. Great, not only had he screwed up...but he was going to get punched in the face for it too.

Billy stared at the kid's face, looking into his wide brown eyes. He leaned in close to the kid's face and as he moved closer, his leg touched the kid's. His brow furred as he felt the kid flinch and move his leg out of touch. That was weird. He moved his face closer to the kid's. "Don't worry, 'm not goin' t' hit y'." He half-smirked as he watched the kid relax slightly. "But I am screwing y'."

Spencer felt his cheeks flush bright red. He gasped as he was pulled off of the stool so he was standing in-front of the man and in-between his legs. He saw Billy half-smirk...and moved his face even closer, his lips almost touching his. He pulled away quickly, panicked. "Oh, really?" He tried to smile playfully, but he knew it came out a little nervous. He couldn't help it, he was nervous. He hadn't really kissed anyone in-front of so many people before...especially not gang related people. "And want makes you think I want to?"

Billy pulled the kid's face closer to his, a little roughly, and tilted his head back slightly. "Y' realise y' don't really have a choice, right?"

"Yeah, why's that?"

"_Spencer, I know it's difficult –especially with us listening- but at the moment, we need you to go along with what he wants. There's still no sign of the Unsub yet." _Hotch said softly.

'_And what if the Unsub doesn't show? What if this guy wants to leave the bar and...go to a room so he can _fuck_ me!" _Spencer thought, panicking slightly. He hadn't even asked what he should do if the guy wanted to leave the bar...or if the Unsub didn't show. It wasn't that he didn't want to sleep with Billy...because he was really good looking...but he wouldn't sleep with him; he wasn't just involved with a gang, he ran the gang...and he wasn't sure he wanted to give his first time to a guy like that.

Billy wrapped his free hand around the kid's waist and pulled him even closer. "Because I want y', and I tend to get what I want." He smirked.

Spencer's cheeks heated up again; he...this gang leader...Billy Darley...wanted him? "E-erm, p-people are looking..." He told Billy.

"Don' give a shit." Billy told him –and Spencer could tell he really didn't care.

Spencer kept his eyes on Billy's as the man moved closer...his lips closing in on his. He was going to let Billy Darley kiss him. And he couldn't really say he didn't want it. He felt the man's lips touch his but before either of them could do anything else...someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him out of Billy's grasp, pushing him against the bar.

"Hey there,"

"_Reid, Garcia got a trace on the Unsub. His name's Michael Hanley. Keep your ears open, he could already be in the bar...you were the last one to enter and that was twenty minutes ago." _Hotch's voice came down the ear piece.

Spencer's body tensed as his mind caught up with what was happening. He had a bad feeling about this guy...and not just because he had pulled him out of the arms of the most dangerous gang lord in the city and had him pushed back against the bar, but because he was the blond Billy had been glaring at earlier and he had an odd feeling his name was going to be Michael Hanley.

"'M Michael, who're you?" The guy smiled, obviously drunk...or rather pissed out of his head.

Spencer stared at the man, doing his best not to try and move as far away as possible from him; he had to appear in control, as if this was just something that happened to him on a daily basis while out with a _client_...as if he was just another drunk, not an Unsub. He had to act like he could handle himself...which in most situations he could nowadays, but he wasn't so sure he could handle this. He gripped the edge of the bar tightly and stood up a little straighter, making himself appear taller and stand his ground. "Busy." He said almost cockily and then smiled playfully at the man.

This was their Unsub. Spencer was sure of it. This guy...it was strange but he could just feel it. He could tell just by the way Michael was looking at him. It wasn't just a coincidence that this drunk was called Michael. The guy was devolving quickly, which meant he probably didn't approach his targets in front of so many people like he was doing now...and he most definitely did not do it drunk. That was just beyond sloppy, even for a devolving Unsub. Something else must have gone wrong in his life, something that triggered as a second stressor. But what could it be? And what was the first? He hoped now that Garcia had his name she would be able to find something on him...and the sooner the better.

Spencer winced and his smile faded as the guy gripped at his right wrist, painfully tight.

"Now you listen her-!" Hanley started as he yanked roughly on Spencer's wrist and moved himself closer, getting in the kid's face...but was cut off.

It took Spencer a moment to realise why Michael had stopped...and why he wasn't standing in front of him in a somewhat threatening manner. He watched wide-eyed as Billy slammed his fist into the guy's face while he used his other hand to hold his shirt...so the guy didn't fall down from the hit.

"Now you listen here, the kid said he was busy...so y' know what that means?" Billy asked as he pulled the guy close, getting in his face just as he had to Spencer –only it seemed a lot more threatening and scary when Billy did it, or at least that's how Spencer saw it. He waited and watched as the guy looked at Spencer, the same hungry –and something not even Billy could describe- look in his eyes. He pulled his fists back and then slammed it into the guy's face, only this time letting him fall backwards onto the floor. "It means he's fuckin' busy." He turned away from the guy and moved back over to Spencer. He put a couple of bills on the bar and then turned back to look at the guy, watching as he started to pick himself up from the floor. "What the fuck y' all lookin' at?"

"You'll regret this Darley." Hanley mumbled...and Billy just chuckled.

Spencer watched as all the people that had been watching...simply looked away, just because Billy had spoken angrily. He watched as Michael Hanley picked himself up from the floor and started towards the door. What was he supposed to do? Arrest him? That would blow his cover. But then, if they caught Hanley...would it really matter if his cover was blown? He didn't know what to do. He knew Hotch and Morgan were parked just outside in the SUV, and Emily and Rossi were with the two squad cars around the corner...would they catch him? Or would he slip away before they had the chance to get to him?

He looked up at Billy who was still watching Hanley make his way to the door. He needed to find out how Hanley was involved with the gang...and if they were in fact gang related murders –which no one on the team believed they were- or if they were something more. He couldn't go after Hanley. He couldn't arrest him. He would have to hope that the team got him on his way out of the bar.

He turned away from Billy, as if watching Hanley, and covered his mouth in what he hoped was a subtle movement. "Hanley's leaving the bar. I repeat, Hanley is leaving the bar." He whispered but hoped it was loud enough for them to hear through the device in his ear.

"Y' say somethin'?" Billy asked just as Hanley walked through the door.

Spencer turned to look at him. "Me? Nope." He smiled.

Billy just looked at him for a moment, as if he wasn't sure if he believed him, but shrugged and took hold of Spencer's elbow and started pulling him along behind him.

"W-where are we going?"

"Upstairs."

"W-what for?" Spencer asked without thinking...and he could hear the nervousness back in his voice. He had to calm down. He had to keep his cover up...but...could he do that if it meant sleeping with a gang lord?

Billy stopped walking just as they reached the metal staircase. He turned and pushed Spencer against the wall; one hand holding the kid's left hip and the other still holding his elbow. He kept his eyes on Spencer's wide brown ones as he moved closer. He could hear the kid swallow and he could see how nervous he was. Something wasn't right. He shrugged his feeling off mentally; he was going to fuck the kid anyway.

He pulled the kid closer by his hip –bringing their bodies together- before sliding his hand around to his back, running it down to his bum and squeezing before slipping a bunch of bills into the kid's back jean pocket. "What d' y' think? What I brought y' here for."

Spencer licked his lips nervously before nodding.

Billy smirked before he took a step back and let go of Spencer completely. He started up the stairs.

Spencer swallowed thickly and followed Billy up the stairs.

"_Reid, we've got Hanley. Can you get out?" _Hotch's voice came suddenly down the ear piece.

Spencer felt himself let out a relieved sigh...but he realised something as he and Billy stopped outside one of the rooms. He couldn't get away.

"_Reid, c'mon kid, let us know what's going on." _Morgan's voice came through the ear piece this time, his voice revealed he was starting to panic...just like it did in his big brother way when he was worried about Spencer.

'_How am I supposed to do that, Morgan!' _Spencer thought almost angrily as he followed Billy into the room. He looked around the room...it wasn't exactly what anyone would call clean. It was a dive, just like the bar downstairs. He looked over at Billy, who had just finished throwing his leather coat over the chair at the table. He smiled, hoping that it came out more playful than nervous. "Room 103, huh? Nice place."

Billy half-smirked and made his way over to Spencer. He took hold of the kid's hips and pushed him against the wall. He moved his face closer to the kid's and frowned annoyed as he watched him pull away, again.

"A-about what you did...downstairs...t-thanks." Spencer told him...and found he really was thankful; Billy had stopped the guy from...well, hitting on him and then raping him and then murdering him –not that it would have got that far with the team outside but if he wasn't an FBI agent with a team who cared about him, that's what would have happened to him.

Billy was taken aback and he actually moved his face away from the kid's a little. "Yeah, well, don' take it personally."

Spencer smiled lightly. "Yeah? And why's that?"

Billy half-smirked for a moment before giving the kid a serious look. "I hate that fucker, y' just gave me a reason to hit him."

Spencer frowned lightly, giving the older man a confused look. "Why do you hate him? I mean, isn't he part of your...you know _gang_?" He asked, giving Billy his best innocent look and tone.

Billy gripped at Spencer's chin, tightly, and pushed his head against the wall. "He ain't part of my fuckin' gang."

Spencer could tell how much Billy hated Hanley...but what he didn't know was why. He swallowed thickly. "R-right, s-sorry."

Billy just stared at the kid for a moment. "What's y' name again?"

Spencer was surprised by the sudden seemingly random question. "My name? Peter, I did mention that outside."

"Yeah y' might have, but do y' really expect me t' believe that's y' real name?" Billy half-smirked at the kid. He wasn't really sure why he was asking the kid's name...but he was.

"What makes you think I'd lie to _you_?" Spencer smiled, the playful smile taking over his lips again.

Billy's smirk widened. "'Cause 'm just another pay check, right?"

Spencer looked away; there is was again. Why be like that when you're paying them to be with you? He didn't understand it. He wanted to go back to the team. He didn't have to find out how Hanley was involved with gang activity from Billy Darley, they had him in custody now...they could just find out from him. "Yeah, just another _pay check_...that I don't actually have to-!" He started but was cut off as Billy pressed his body, hard, against his.

"Don' say it." Billy demanded, his eyes locked with Spencer's big brown ones. "Look 'm-..." He sighed and turned the kid's head to the left, moving closer to his ear. "'M sorry, I jus-," He stopped when he noticed something in the kid's ear. He pulled away and turned the kid's face so he was looking at him. "What the fuck-!"

Spencer jumped as the room's door was kicked open, making it slam against the wall and the top hinge fall off; yeah, the place was a dive alright. He bit his lip but he wasn't sure if it was because he was relieved or worried as he watched Morgan and Hotch and two of the cities officers come pilling into the room.

"Step away, Darley." Morgan said; frustration obvious in his voice.

Spencer watched as Billy frowned deeply, obviously confused, and then turned to look at him...a deep annoyed glare taking over the frown. He gave the older man an apologetic look as he realised the man had figured it out; figured it out that he wasn't really a prostitute...that he was a cop, a fed to be exact.

Billy stepped away, after shoving Spencer against the wall roughly. "Y' can't arrest me. I ain't done nothin' wrong." He was speaking to the agents and cops...but kept his eyes on Spencer.

"You're always doing something wrong, Darley." One of the officers piped up.

"But can y' prove it?" Billy asked, smirking. "And even if y' could, let's face it, it wouldn't stick in court." He added with a bigger smirk as he tore his eyes away from Spencer to the other officers.

Spencer looked over to Hotch and Morgan; he could tell Morgan would like nothing more than to arrest Billy...and Hotch had an unreadable expression, just like most of the time. He watched as Morgan moved over to him, all their guns still trained on Billy.

"You okay, kid?" Morgan asked, looking over his younger friend to make sure there were no marks on him. He frowned deeply as he saw the bruise that was forming on Spencer's wrist.

"I'm fine." Spencer said quietly. He noticed Morgan look at his wrist before looking at Billy –who was now looking at him again- with an even angrier look than before. "He didn't do it. It was Hanley." He watched Morgan give him a look of disbelief. "I'm serious. He stopped Hanley, okay, he hasn't done anything wrong." His eyes flashed over to Billy and locked with those too blue eyes for only a moment before he looked back to Morgan. "And besides we didn't come for Darley, we came for –and got- Hanley."

Morgan looked back to Hotch and the officers. "You got t' have something."

Hotch's brow furred as he looked at Morgan and Spencer before looking at Billy. He looked back at Morgan and Spencer. "Reid's right, we don't have anything...and I suppose we owe you our thanks, for not letting Hanley take Reid." He said as he looked at Billy. He looked at Reid and Morgan before turning to the other officers. "Let's go, we have a killer to put away." He said before starting out of the room with the two officers.

Morgan gave Billy one last annoyed look before turning to Spencer. "C'mon kid." He said and started to leave.

Spencer looked at Billy and swallowed thickly before ducking his head and starting to leave. His head shot up when he felt Billy's hand take hold of his elbow, roughly, his body pressing to Spencer's side. He kept his apologetic and somewhat sad look on his face as he stared back at the older man.

"So y' name's Reid?"

Spencer shook his head slightly. "That's my surname." He wasn't sure if it was because he felt bad about lying to him, but he felt like he had to tell Billy his name...or maybe it was because he wanted him to know it. "My name is Spencer."

Billy gave the kid a half-nod, frowning deeply at him. He leaned close to Spencer and said into his ear, "Y' tricked me, Spencer. I don't like t' be tricked." He said and slid his free hand around Spencer's waist to his bum. His hand touched the kid's bum lightly before he shoved his hand in the jeans pocket and took out his money. "'Specially not when 'm payin' for y'." He let go of the kid and stepped away from him.

Spencer kept his eyes on Billy; he felt bad, scared, upset...and like he shouldn't have given Billy his full name after all.

"Kid, come on." Morgan said from the doorway.

Spencer ducked his head and hurried over to Morgan.

"What did he say to you? He didn't threaten you or anything, did he? 'Cause if he did, I swear I'll go kic-,"

"Morgan, I'm fine, really...and he didn't threaten me." Spencer told him. "I just want to go home."

Morgan smirked and wrapped his arm around the kid's shoulders. "No way, pretty boy. We're going out, all of us." He said as they stepped out of the bar and crossed the street towards the black SUV's.

Spencer smiled at his friend and walked around the car. Before he opened the door he looked up at the set of windows above the bar...and wished he hadn't when he saw Billy standing there. He looked down and climbed into the car.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 1!<p>

Thanks for reading.

I have checked through this but if there's some mistakes...my bad :( Anyway, would love to know what you think of this chap and even this paring (I know the characters are bit ooc but that's what fanfiction is about, right. :/ I'll post chap 2 2moz :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Spencer walked out of the restroom and started back towards the table where the whole team was sitting...laughing and joking and just enjoying each other's company. He stopped walking. He liked it when the whole team was able to get together like they were now, he really did. He loved his team like the family they were to each other...but he just couldn't do it today, not after everything that had happened. Sure, it didn't seem like that much had happened...but to him it had. It was the first time he'd gone undercover, he had nearly been taken by a serial killer, he had been saved by a gang lord, he had lied to the gang lord and nearly slept with him –and actually kind of wanted to-, and then been found out by him, and now he just felt bad about lying to him.

Why?

He turned and walked towards the door of the restaurant. He stepped outside and stopped, just taking in the fresh air.

"Reid, you okay?"

He turned and sighed, knowing he should have figured Morgan would see him leave. "I'm fine. I just...I don't feel up to hanging out tonight. I don't want to bring everyone down so I think I'll just head to the hotel."

"Kid, you're not going to bring everyone down. Come on back inside." Morgan said softly and tugged on Spencer's arm to try and coax him inside.

"No, Morgan, I...I'm tired."

Morgan stopped and nodded at the kid. "Alright man, if you wan' to go...I can't stop you. But you did good today." He smiled.

Spencer smiled back slightly. "I know, you've all told me that."

"And we mean it, kid; we're proud of you." Morgan told him, his smile widening. "You should be too."

Spencer smiled properly at the older man. "Thanks, Morgan."

"I'll let them know you've gone back, 'kay?"

Spencer nodded. "Do you mind?" He watched Morgan shake his head. "Thanks. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, be careful." Morgan said a little teasingly. He watched Spencer nod and walk off down the street. He couldn't explain it, but he had a bad feeling about something...something to do with the kid. He was starting to worry...but he knew the kid wouldn't go back inside even if he dragged him in by his hair. So he decided to just leave it alone...for now at least.

* * *

><p>Billy dropped the empty bottle into the bin before grabbing another one. The <em>fifth <em>one. He had been drinking since the feds and cops...and the kid...had left nearly two hours ago. He had thought about following the feds, watching where the kid was spending the night and pay him a visit. But he had decided against it. He didn't really want to kill the kid...and he couldn't risk been seen by the feds, he had enough shit to deal with right now. Maybe he should just go back home.

He had even started to wonder what Hanley had done to be arrested by the FBI, seriously the guy was a dick, an idiot...had he actually done something? But what could _he_ have done? He was a lowlife, even for a gang member.

He put the bottle down on the table long enough to pull his shirt over his head and drop it on the chair, picking his bottle back up and taking a long drink. He just wanted to get pissed and pass out on the bed. He'd go home tomorrow...when he woke from his drunken induced sleep.

-Knock- -Knock-

He frowned at the soft knocking on the door. Who the fuck would be knocking on his door? He looked over –he had shoved the door back up, but it wouldn't lock because of how the hinge had fallen off- and sighed as there was another knock. He got up from his chair and moved to the door, still holding his bottle. He opened the door...and frowned deeply as he saw who it was. The kid. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I-I...err, I came to...a-apologise." Spencer said quietly, his eyes darting to and from Billy's face.

Billy raised his brows, shocked and slightly confused; was this some kind of joke? He looked over the kid; he seemed smaller somehow...less confident. He knew the kid hadn't exactly seemed confident earlier, but he seemed to have more confidence before...he wondered which was the real kid. Not that he actually gave a fuck. "What?"

"I, erm, I-," Spencer started quietly. He was nervous and he was starting to panic...what the heck was he doing here? "I just...I'm sorry I-I lied...to y-you earlier..."

"Y' fuckin' serious, aren't y'?" Billy asked as he stared at the kid.

Spencer's eyes locked with Billy's. "Yes."

"Do y' always apologise to people like me?" He asked curiously; what kind of cop apologised to gang lords?

Spencer shook his head. "N-no...but I...today was actually the first time I've had to go undercover." He said quietly as he stared into Billy's eyes...they were glazed slightly, like he was-. "Are you drunk?" He asked before he could stop himself.

Billy fisted his hand in Spencer's shirt and pulled him into the room, kicking the door shut and pushing the kid against the wall. He placed his hand at each side of the kid's head –still holding his bottle- and moved his face close to his. "And what if I am?" He asked and stared into the kid's wide brown eyes. "Y' goin' t' arrest me? For drinkin'?"

Spencer shook his head...but couldn't find his voice.

"What the fuck y' really doin' here?" Billy asked, a dark tone to his voice.

"I told you...I-I came to apologise." Spencer said...and then gasped sharply as Billy took hold of his chin, dropping his bottle to the floor.

Billy stepped closer, pressing his body to the kid's and pulling his face closer to his own. He looked down into Spencer's eyes. "Y' a cop that came back _here_ just to apologise to _me_?" He watched the kid shake his head. "I knew y' were lying."

"No, I'm not a cop. I'm...I'm actually with the FBI." Spencer cleared. "And I did come to apologise...I felt-I'm not sure, like I owed you that much. So, err, if you wouldn't mind letting go of me...I'll be on my way." He was nervous again. He could feel every inch of Billy's front pressed against his...and it felt good. He had to leave before something he wasn't sure he could stop happened.

"No fuckin' way." Billy said...and smirked as he saw Spencer's eyes fill with panic and uneasiness. "Y' not goin' anywhere yet." He said and pulled on the kid's face, crashing his lips to his.

Spencer's eyes widened. Wait...this was why Billy wouldn't let him go, so he could...well, _screw_ him? What was he supposed to do? He had just come to apologise...not to-he stopped thinking about what he should do...and closed his eyes, kissing Billy back.

Billy felt the kid start to kiss back and he smirked against his lips, pressing harder against his body...and loving the way the kid moaned. He let go of Spencer's face and used that hand to grab a fistful of his brown hair, tilting his head the way he wanted it as their kiss deepened. He slid his free hand in-between their bodies and made quick work of undoing the kid's jeans.

Spencer gasped as he felt his jeans been pushed down.

Billy let the kid pull away so he could catch his breath. He un-did his own jeans and shoved them down, stepping out of them and then pulling the kid's shirt over his head, dropping it on the floor before crashing their lips together into a deep, open-mouthed kiss.

He felt the kid's arms slowly and tentatively lift from his sides and wrap around his neck. He pressed harder against Spencer...and he was the first one to moan as their cocks rubbed together. He slid his hands down the kid's sides and squeezed at his bum before grabbing at his legs and lifting him up from the ground...before carrying him over to the bed.

Spencer gasped as he was suddenly dropped onto the mattress. He stared up at Billy, looking over his body; he was full of muscle but lean...and he was so _big_. His eyes trailed up to Billy's face...and he saw that the man was smirking. He propped himself up onto his elbows just as Billy climbed onto the bed, spreading his legs before lifting and wrapping the left one around his waist.

Billy took hold of his hard cock and pressed it to Spencer's opening...smirking as the kid gasped as he pushed the tip in. He moved in to press his lips to Spencer's...but half-smirked as the kid pulled away, smiling slightly. He kept his smirk in place as he moved again, only to have the kid pull away again.

His smirk widened as he pushed into Spencer and watched him whimper loudly. He caught the kid off guard and pressed his lips to his.

Spencer tried his best to just focus on the kiss...and not on the sharp burning pain in his ass as Billy pushed into him fully. Damn, it hurt so much. When Billy pulled almost all the way out of him, and then shoved back into him roughly...he had to pull out of the kiss, gasping in pain."Ah...uh, i-it hurts." He gasped into Billy's mouth –which was practically touching his- as the man started moving in and out of him.

Billy could see the kid was in pain...but he didn't understand why he was in so much pain. "Hang on." He said quietly in a husky voice. He gripped at the kid's hip and changed his pace; making it so he wasn't going as fast, but so he was still thrusting in and out of him as hard.

Spencer gasped again, but this time it wasn't in pain; whatever Billy had just done...it had worked. Sure, it still hurt...just not as much, and it was starting to feel good. He moaned.

"See." Billy smirked and pushed into the kid hard.

Spencer nodded...and pressed his lips to Billy's, tentatively at first, but as soon as Billy's lips moved against his he became more certain and pulled Billy closer to him.

After a few moments Billy pushed Spencer so he was laid flat on his back, he hovered over the kid, their eyes locked together, and thrust into him harder and faster...just watching Spencer stare back at him, his mouth open as he gasped and moaned and whimpered.

He could tell the kid was close...even though they'd only really just started. He pushed into him harder and faster, and held him against his body as the kid arched up from the bed...before moaning into Billy's mouth and came. After a couple more thrust, Billy came inside of the kid.

Spencer laid there panting as he tried to catch his breath. He winced as Billy pulled out of him quickly before laying on the bed next to him. It suddenly hit him what had just happened...he had just slept with a gang lord. He had just given his first time to Billy Darley. But...he didn't feel like he had done anything wrong, even though he was sure he had.

"Y' can leave now." Billy said after a few minutes of silence. He had been watching the kid, and he had been falling asleep...that he didn't care for.

Spencer frowned lightly and looked at Billy. "W-what?"

"I said y' can leave. I got what I wanted." Billy told him as he sat up and pulled a packet of cigarettes off of the bedside table.

Of course that's all he'd been there for, what did he think was going to happen after Billy had done what he wanted? Spencer hadn't really known what would happen after they'd finished...but then again he hadn't been thinking about after because he hadn't even thought about what they were doing while they were doing it. He pushed himself into a sitting position...and winced; damn, his ass hurt so much. "Y-yeah," He mumbled and pushed himself off of the bed.

Billy frowned, watching as the kid wobbled over to where his clothes were on the floor. What the fuck was he wobbling so much for? He hadn't been that rough with him...and it wasn't like they had been at it for long. He watched as Spencer pulled his shirt on and then bent over slightly to grab his jeans. ..that was when he saw it. The blood leaking down the inside of his thigh.

His frown deepened in confusion. Blood? But he hadn't...he really hadn't thought he'd been that rough with the kid...unless it was the kid's-. He looked away from the kid and down at the mattress...there was blood on the sheets too. "What the-?" He said to himself quietly. "Hey," He looked up...just in time to see Spencer walk through the door and leave.

He laid on his back, cig in his mouth, thinking about Spencer and the blood. The kid was at least twenty-two...had that really been his first time?

* * *

><p>Spencer slid down the tiled wall and let the water wash over him. He let his head fall back against the wall and wished he had sat down a little more carefully; he had hurt his bum. He couldn't believe what he had just done, what he had just let a gang lord do. He should have stayed with the team and spent the night with them...instead of Billy Darley.<p>

"Hey kid?"

Spencer looked towards the bathroom door when he heard Morgan's voice. "M-Morgan?"

"Yeah, err, you alright?"

Spencer swallowed thickly; he hated lying to Morgan. "Y-yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You left the door unlocked, and well, you just came in right? You said you were coming back here when you left the restaurant." Morgan said, sounding concerned.

"I-I'm fine, I thought I'd locked the door."

"Yeah, but where have you been?"

"I just went for a walk, that's all, Morgan." Spencer told him. "I-is there something you wanted? It's just I'm a little busy."

"Actually, I need you to hurry up, we've got some work related stuff to go over." Morgan told him.

Typical. All he wanted was to sit in the shower for a little while and then go to bed...but now there was something wrong. "I'll be out in a few minutes." He sighed and waited a few moments before standing up and showering.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 2!<p>

Thanks for reading! And the comments and alerts and favs! I know this chap isn't as good as the first but I don't think it's too bad. And the lemon scene is short and not that detailed because it's supposed to be like that...it's like it's their first time together and they don't really feel much for each other than like a mutal attraction sort of thing at this point.

I'll post the third chap 2moz :D

And Cricket5144 - I will be finishing the Jack and Bobby fic...I just need to finish the end of the chap...but I'll try and get it done over the next week. And thanks for your comment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Spencer came out of the bathroom in his striped pj's and a towel over his head.

Morgan chuckled at the sight of his friend. "You need to dry your hair, kid."

"What I need is to go to sleep." Spencer said as he made his way over to the table, carefully and slowly. His bum really, really hurt and he knew if he tried to walk properly he would just make it worse. He sat down at the table, wincing slightly as he sat properly before leaning on the right side of his bum, blushing as he realised Morgan was watching him.

Morgan watched Spencer closely, wondering why he had been walking funny and was now sitting leaning to one side. "You okay, kid?"

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, now what is it we have to go over?"

"It can wait till you finish getting dried." Morgan said, smirking widely. He watched Spencer frown at him. "Don't say I didn't warn you when you get a cold." He got up and grabbed the case files off the set of draws. "We need to-," He started but stopped as he saw Spencer was using the towel to dry his hair. He smirked lightly. "Err, yeah, we need to do the reports...and go over our next case."

Spencer looked at Morgan from under his wet fringe and the towel, giving his friend a confused look. "Next case? We haven't even got back home yet."

Morgan shrugged. "I know, but apparently it's not a good one."

"When are they ever good?"

"You know what I mean."

Spencer smiled up at him. "Yeah, I know." He reached his hand out –letting the towel sit on his head- for the case file that Morgan was holding. He sighed lightly when he saw his friend's eyes going over the bruise on his wrist. He moved his hand back to the towel on his head, moving it gently. "I already told you, it was Hanley."

"You sure?" Morgan asked as he sat down at the table, dropping the case files in-front of him.

"Yes, I'm sure. Why would I lie?" Spencer asked and when Morgan didn't answer he was glad that that was the end of the conversation...that was until Morgan spoke.

"I don't know, maybe because you like Darley." Morgan said, it was a question but it had come out as a statement. He was pretty sure he was right.

Spencer's hands stopped moving, and his eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You like that guy, right? That's why you went back to that bar, to see him." Morgan said certainly.

"I-I didn't...I-I..." Spencer stuttered; how the hell did Morgan know? He had gone through the back door of the bar, no one but Billy had seen him. How could Morgan know? What else did he know? How the hell had he-.

"I bet you went to apologise, didn't you?" Morgan asked. He looked at his younger friend...and stood up from his seat angrily, knocking the chair over. "How could you be so stupid? You were doing your job, Reid, you had no need to apologise to that bastard!" He said loudly as he looked down at the kid, who was staring at him with wide and shock-filled eyes.

Spencer didn't know what was happening...or how they had gotten onto Billy...or even how Morgan knew he had gone to the man. "I-I...Morgan, I don't like lying, you know that."

"Yeah, kid, I know. And you know why I know? Because I know you better than anyone else...but you do not need to apologise to a fucking gang lord who wanted to hurt you."

Spencer frowned, almost angrily. "Hurt me? How many times, Darley did not hurt me. It. Was. Hanley. And it doesn't concern you; I went after we had finished working the case. So it has nothing to do with you." He told his friend; he felt bad about speaking to Morgan like he was doing...but the older man was presuming he knew him and he was still trying to pin something on Billy, which he didn't think was fair when Billy had stopped Hanley from hurting him.

"I'm not talking about your wrist, Reid. He thought you were a prostitute, and he's a gang lord with a fetish for young guys...you really think he hadn't planned to hurt you at some point while he had his dick up your ass?" Morgan asked crudely and heatedly.

Spencer's face blushed...and he wasn't sure if it was because he hadn't heard Morgan been so crude before or if it because he was pissed at his friend. He stood up from his seat, letting the towel fall to the floor, and moved over to the dark skinned man –ignoring the pain that shot through his bum and lower back. "Look Morgan, you're my friend...but you have no right to talk to me like that. And you have no idea what you're talking about, because Billy wouldn't have hurt me."

Morgan laughed. "Reid, what the hell are you on? He's a gang lor-wait, you fucked him, didn't you?"

Spencer's eyes widened; how had he figured it out? He took a step away from Morgan, swallowing thickly. "W-what? Why would y-you think that?" He had no idea what to say.

"Don't even try, Reid, I told you...I know you better than anyone. But what I can't figure out is why you gave your first time to a fucking bastard like Billy Darley!" Morgan yelled.

"Morgan, keep your voice down." Spencer snapped.

"No." Morgan snapped back and stepped closer to Spencer, getting in his face before the kid moved away, almost as if he was scared. He frowned angrily. "You're scared of me?" He asked, his voice revealing he was hurt. He watched as the kid swallowed. "Tell me, kid, we're you scared of Darley while he was ramming his dick up-!"

"Morgan!" Spencer yelled, annoyed and embarrassed.

-Knock- -Knock-

"Reid?" It was Hotch.

Spencer sighed, relived. "I-It's open." He yelled and looked towards the door.

"Is everything alright? I heard shouting." Hotch asked as he walked into the room. He looked at Spencer and then at Morgan, before looking back to his youngest agent...seeing how pale and...relieved?...he looked.

Spencer licked his lips before speaking. "I-I'm fine, we were just discussing something...and I guess i-it got a little over heated." His voice showed how nervous he was; he didn't like lying...but he really didn't like lying to Hotch, and that wasn't just because the man could usually tell when he was lying.

Hotch looked from Spencer to Morgan, giving him a 'we-will-talk-about-this-later' look. "Hanley's escaped."

"What?" Both Morgan and Spencer said.

"Apparently, the local officers didn't realise we needed to know until they couldn't find him." Hotch said, obviously annoyed at the local police officers –which was completely understandable.

"You're kidding?" Morgan asked, just as annoyed.

"How did he get away?" Spencer asked. "He was in a cell in the station, wasn't he?"

"I'm not sure, they weren't clear about the details on the phone. But that will be the first thing we find out in the morning." Hotch told him.

"In the morning?" Spencer asked, confused.

"Yes, we're not going to the station until the morning nor are we going to look for Hanley."

"What? But Hotch-,"

"The local officers are out looking for him, and most of the team has had a bit much to drink –including yourself, Morgan- we'd be no use to them. So we're going to the station first thing in the morning...and I don't want you going anywhere on your own for now, Reid." Hotch told him.

Spencer frowned, confused. "Why?"

"Hanley picked you." Hotch reminded him. "And now he's out, we need to keep an eye on you...just to be on the safe side."

Spencer understood; his boss was discreetly saying that Hanley could be coming after him...or if he just happened to see him, he could change his target and come for him instead. Either way, until they re-caught Hanley, he was in danger. He nodded, reluctantly; danger or not, he didn't want to have to be with someone on the team constantly...who knew how long it would take to re-catch Hanley? And what if he was paired up with Morgan?

"Well, I'll see you in the morning." Hotch said to Spencer, smiling lightly before looking over at Morgan. "Can I have a word?"

Morgan glanced at Spencer before leaving with Hotch.

Spencer took a deep breath before he rushed to the door...and locked it. He let his head fall back against the door and closed his eyes. He felt like crying...because seriously, could this case get any worse?

* * *

><p>Spencer climbed into the passenger seat of the SUV. He winced as his bum touched the seat.<p>

"Are you alright, Reid?"

Spencer jumped at his boss' voice. He looked at Hotch, who was sitting in the driver's seat. "Y-yeah, I'm fine...why?" He suddenly wondered if Morgan had mentioned what they had been talking about last night to Hotch. Could he get fired? He shook his head mentally, he had slept with Billy out of work hours...that meant it had nothing to do with his work. But Billy was a gang lord...would that change the rules?

"Morgan wouldn't tell me what you were talking about last night, but he was yelling at you, right?" Hotch asked, concerned, as he started the car.

"Aren't we waiting for everyone else?"

"The rest of the team are riding in the other car." Hotch told him. He glanced at Spencer. "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"O-oh,"

"Don't worry; I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Hotch reassured him. "I'm...worried about you."

Spencer felt his cheeks grow warm as he blushed. "I...I'm fine, Hotch."

Hotch shook his head slightly. "You and Morgan were arguing last night, Hanley's escaped and could be after you, and you disappeared for a couple hours while we were all at the restaurant."

"I...I just went for a walk, and me and Morgan were just talking about an old case and things got a little out of hand, that's all." Spencer told him, trying to make everything simple...even though it wasn't and he was worried and scared. "And about Hanley...I have you all to rely on, so I know I'm safe." He said with an unintentional smile as he looked over at Hotch.

Hotch couldn't help the little smile that took over his lips; it was always hard when one of his team was in danger...but it always hit everyone the hardest when it was Reid who was the one in danger, so it made everyone work that much harder to protect him.

They pulled up outside of the station twenty minutes later. Spencer climbed out of the SUV and looked down to the ground as his gaze met Morgan's. When he had been laid in bed last night, he had decided he wasn't going to feel bad about what he had done with Billy Darley...at least not in front of Morgan. But when his eyes had met Morgan's, even only just for those few short seconds, he felt bad again. And he didn't understand why his friend made him feel like that. After all he hadn't really done anything wrong, he had done exactly what he wanted to...more or less.

"Right, JJ and I will stay here and liaise with the officers. Prentiss and Dave, I want you to take these streets. Reid and Morgan, you take these." Hotch said as he passed each set a different map. "There are officers already patrolling the streets but I want you all out there looking for Hanley as well. We'll let you know if Garcia finds anything else that might help us find him sooner. Stay in touch."

* * *

><p>Spencer was walking around the streets with Morgan. They had left the station and the rest of the team nearly thirty minutes ago...and they hadn't spoken one word to each other. He wanted to talk to his friend, but every time he opened his mouth to say something...he would remind himself that it was Morgan's fault they weren't talking.<p>

It didn't help that they couldn't find anything to lead them to Hanley.

So they were stuck looking around the streets, not talking to each other.

They were walking down the street when he couldn't keep up their silence. There was a coffee shop...and he hadn't had one for almost an hour and half. "Hey, Morgan," He started and watched as Morgan stopped and turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing would come out...and he was sure it was because of the frown on the man's face. He swallowed. "Err-,"

"Coffee, right?" Morgan guessed. His frown disappeared and faded into a soft, neutral smile as he watched Spencer nod. "Come on, it's not like we're working on any leads."

He smiled softly; he wanted to tell Morgan he could go in and get it himself...but with them not talking right, he decided it was best to just go in with the dark skinned man. He followed behind Morgan as they went to the counter in the shop.

"Hey, kid, I err," Morgan started after Spencer had ordered. "I'm not sure what I said to you word-for-word last night...but I know I yelled at you and I wasn't kind...I'm sorry."

Spencer took his coffee from the woman behind the counter and they started out of the shop. He wanted to tell Morgan he had been out of order last night and that he was still pissed at him and he would be for a while and that what he did away from work was none of his business...but Morgan was his best friend, and he really didn't want to argue with him. He nodded. "It's okay, j-just forget about it."

Morgan looked surprised at first, but then frowned.

Spencer really didn't want to argue so he started off down the street again, coffee in hand. "Right, so how many streets have we got left? Do you think we should phone Hotch, see if they have anything yet?"

"He said he'd let us know if they find anything...but if you really wan' t' talk to Hotch, go ahead." Morgan said as he walked next to Spencer.

Spencer ignored the tone in Morgan's voice; he sounded pissed and if Spencer wasn't mistaken...jealous. He pulled his cell out of his satchel and dialled Hotch's number.

* * *

><p>Billy leaned against the wall, cig hanging out of his mouth. He wasn't listening to the guy's, they were more annoying than usual, that was until they mentioned Hanley. "Wait, he got away?"<p>

"Yeah boss, no one's heard how yet, but he ain't in custody no more." Spink said.

"What'd he do?" Heco asked.

Billy watched Spink shrug and then looked at Bodie. "Y' know why the dick was arrested?"

Bodie shrugged. "I heard the cops think he killed some guys."

He frowned; he knew when gang members were been killed...especially if it weren't his guys doing the killing or the ones been killed. "Gang related?" He asked and watched Bodie shake his head. "So, who the fuck's he been killin'?"

He listened to the guys go onto something else, he was about to tell them what he wanted them to do when he saw him. That kid from last night. Spencer Reid. He was standing across the street on his cell phone, with that dick that had taken him away last night. He vaguely wondered who the kid was talking to...but stopped when he looked over him; he was the total opposite to what he had been last night...he was wearing dark trousers, white converse sneakers, a pale coloured shirt with a tie and sweater vest, and a brown coat with a brown leather bag.

He could see the badge and a gun in a holster on the kid's belt. So, the kid really was a fed.

Billy half-smirked as the kid looked away from the dark skinned guy he was standing with...over to him. He watched as Spencer's face paled and his eyes widen...before his cheeks turned pink and he looked away quickly.

He stayed leaning against the wall as he watched the kid, pretending to pay attention to the guys who were still going on about something or other. He couldn't help but remember the kid laid underneath him, gasping and arching. It had ended too quickly. The more he thought about it...the more he thought it must have been the kid's first time last night.

He watched Spencer shove his phone in his bag and then speak to the dark skinned man, his hands moving animatedly as he spoke. He found it kind of cute. He stood up straight as he watched the two feds start to walk off. He smirked as Spencer looked over at him before turning away quickly again and leaving with the other man.

"There's somethin' I want you guys t' do today." Billy said as his eyes followed Spencer down the street.

"Yeah, what's that?" Heco asked, obviously not pleased already.

"An' what're you goin' t' be doing?" Bodie asked.

Billy smirked at his friend. "I need y' t' find out why the feds want that dick Hanley. An' if y' can, find out where he's hidin'." He told them before adding, "An' I want it doin' now." He walked off down the street.

* * *

><p>Oh crap. <em>He <em>was the last person he needed to see right now, especially while he was with Morgan. Not that Billy Darley would come over to him and just start talking to him...which was good because he wouldn't know what to say anyway and because he didn't want Morgan to see him. He hurried down the street with Morgan, ignoring the dull ache in his bum and lower back –he was still walking a little funny but not as much as he had been last night.

"Hotch said that the officers who had had Hanley in the car...had, err, left him alone in the car outside of the station." Spencer told Morgan with a hint of unbelieving amusement; how could anyone be so stupid? "So, that means someone's obviously helped him escape. Hotch and the other's are worried that Hanley's part of a team."

"They left him in the car...alone?" Morgan said. "That's just...well, it's unbelievable. How the hell could they be so stupid?"

"I don't know." Spencer said, laughing lightly; it wasn't that he found it funny, because he didn't...he was nervous and scared. If Hanley was part of a team...that would make it easier for the man to find him, _if_ he was after him. He found it unlikely that anyone would come after him...but the man had picked him out of a bar full of people and he had been made to back off. He stopped walking.

"Reid? What's wrong?" Morgan asked as he turned and walked back to where the kid had stopped.

"I was just thinking," He started.

"There's a change." Morgan said and started to walk away again.

"Morgan, listen," He said and hurried after the dark skinned man. "you know like Hotch said I have to be with someone from the team like every minute until we catch Hanley? Well, what if he doesn't come after me? I mean, I fit the Victimology...but I wasn't the one who stopped him from getting what he wanted last night. I wasn't the one who stopped him from raping and killing me."

Morgan's hands clenched into fists at that last sentence; the thought of someone hurting Reid like that...it made him beyond angry. "Hotch was the one who actually arrested him..."

"No, he was stopped before he was arrested." Spencer told him. He sighed as he watched Morgan give him a questioning look. "Billy Darley." He watched Morgan's confused look turn into an angry one. "I'm just saying, what if I'm not the only one Hanley's going after?"

"Let me get this straight," Morgan started –and Spencer knew he wasn't going to like what his friend had to say. "you want us to set up protection for a fucking gang lord?"

"Well, I doubt he'd accept it, but I think we should at least warn him."

"Why are you so bothered about this bastard?"

Spencer frowned, confused; he didn't understand why Morgan hated Billy so much, or why he started swearing every time the other man was brought up. "I'm not, I just think as federal agents we should warn him that a serial killer could be after him." He told him, annoyed.

Morgan scoffed. "You want to tell him because you're an agent?"

"Why else would I?"

Morgan stepped closer to Spencer, getting in his personal space. "I don't know, maybe because you let him fuck you last night?"

Spencer's eyes widened; not only did Morgan remember what they had been arguing about last night...but he remembered what he had figured out. "W-what? I told you, you're wrong. I did not sleep with him." His voice got quieter as he said the last part.

"Don't bullshit me, Reid." Morgan said in a low and somewhat nasty tone.

Spencer took a step away from the dark skinned man, looking at him with wide and scared eyes. "W-what I do when I'm n-not at work...is none of your business." He looked away when Morgan frowned deeply at him, angrily.

"None of my-?" Morgan started angrily; how could Reid be so stupid? "You fucked a gang lord, kid, and now you want to go back to him,"

Spencer looked around and then quickly back to Morgan. "People are starting to stare." He stated.

"It's my_ business_ because I'm questioning your motives, and so will the rest of the team when they know what you did."

Spencer's eyes widened and his face paled as if he was going to be sick...and for a moment he thought he was going to be. "You can't tell them! Morgan, t-that's-that's not fair!"

"I thought it didn't matter what you did outside of work?" Morgan said.

"Wha-it doesn't, but y-you're going to tell them j-just so they question me." Spencer said, shocked and annoyed; how could Morgan think of telling the team? It was totally unfair. "Why are you been like this?" He wanted to cry. He knew that wasn't manly or tough...but he really didn't give a shit. His best friend was trying to –in not so many words- threaten him. And he had no idea why.

"You want to go help a gang lord."

"And what is the big deal?" Spencer snapped, angrily. Yeah, he had slept with Billy Darley...but why the hell was Morgan so mad about it? "You have never not helped anyone who needed it, why is telling Billy Darley so different?"

"Because you slept with him!"

Spencer frowned, confused. "So you don't want us to go tell him a killer could be after him, because you think I'll sleep with him again? Is that it?" That was the only reason he could find that Morgan didn't want to go tell him. "Because I can wait at the station –in a cell if you're that worried I'll screw up again- and you can go warn him...but just so you know, even if I did want to, he wouldn't sleep with me again anyway."

Morgan gave him a confused and angry look.

"Look, he..." Spencer sighed and swallowed thickly. "he got what he wanted, okay? He's not going to want to sleep with me again, so stop been an arse and help me because you know I'm right."

He got what he wanted...that's what the kid had said. So that bastard had fucked him and sent him on his way. Morgan was beyond angry...and it wasn't just at the bastard, how could Reid want to help him? "I'm not helping him."

"So you won't warn him?"

"No, I won't."

"Then I'll go by myself." Spencer said and started to walk away from the dark skinned man.

"I'm not going to follow you, kid." Morgan said after him.

Spencer didn't bother to reply. He just kept walking and threw his coffee in one of the street bins before he turned the corner. How could Morgan be like that? He was an FBI agent for crying out loud! He was supposed to help people...even ones like Billy. He was shaking his head in anger and annoyance...when someone grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, face first. He gasped sharply.

He felt the person's hand grip at his hair and pull his head back so he could see their face...but the person pushed his body further against the wall. His eyes widened.

"Hey there,"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 3!<p>

Thanks for reading and everything! sorry if there's any mistakes :( and as always let me know what you think :D

I'll update chap 4 2moz.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"What the-w-what the hell are you doing?" Spencer asked loudly, he was both annoyed and relieved. In the short moment he had had to think when he was grabbed...he had thought it was Hanley.

Not Billy Darley.

He gasped, shocked, when he was pulled away from the wall...only to be turned around and slammed back against it. "Ow," He mumbled underneath his breath.

"I hear there might be someone after me." Billy said with an unreadable expression. "And I hear I have you t' thank for it." He added as he half-smirked at the kid.

Spencer didn't know what he was supposed to say. He just frowned at the man...wondering how someone could be so stupid. "What the hell were you thinking! Do you have any idea how much you just scar-!" He yelled but was cut off as Billy pushed his head back against the wall.

"Do not fuckin' yell at me, understand?" Billy snapped, irritated. He was going to snap at the kid again, but then he realised why the kid had yelled...he was in shock. He was scared. He let go of the kid's face. "Y' thought I was Hanley, didn't y'?"

Spencer's breathing slowed down as he calmed down and looked into Billy's too blue eyes. "W-what...y-yeah, I-I, y-you scared-...you scared me." He took a deep breath. "I-I didn't mean to s-shout. Sorry."

Billy stared at the kid, wondering what to do; usually he'd shout at someone who yelled at him...but he didn't feel like shouting at the kid. "Apology accepted." He smirked. "Now, down t' business. Is that little fucker really goin' t' try an' come for me?"

"I don't know." Spencer said truthfully. "I mean, it was just a theory because Hanley was angry but I don't know for-wait, how do you know about that? About him coming after you I mean." He asked confused. He had only just told Morgan about his theory, how had Billy found out? "Hold on a minute, did you follow me?"

Billy half-smirked. "I might have done."

"You _might_ have done?" Spencer asked sceptically. "But why?" He added, confused again.

Billy's smirk faded and he took hold of the kid's face, pulling him closer. He stared into the kid's wide eyes...before smirking and crashing his lips to his. He pressed his body against Spencer's, pressing his thigh in-between the kid's legs and rubbing against his crotch...smirking at how Spencer moaned.

Spencer suddenly realised what was happening. He pulled away, panting lightly. "W-what're you doing?" He asked uneasily and tried to push Billy away, even though he really liked the feeling of the older man's body against his. He was not supposed to be in an alleyway with a gang lord...he was supposed to be looking for Hanley with Morgan.

Billy's grip tightened on the kid's face as he pulled him closer. "What the fuck's look like?"

Spencer stared back at the man as he moved his face closer...pressing their lips together. He couldn't help it. He wasn't sure if it was because he liked it so much...or because he was mad at Morgan for acting like he had, but he closed his eyes and kissed back. His arms moved and wrapped around Billy's neck.

Billy smirked against the kid's mouth, his eyes still open. He grabbed at Spencer's legs, lifting him up from the ground and pressing him further against the wall, grinding against him. He pushed his tongue into Spencer's mouth...listening to him moan, which made him grind against him harder.

There was a sound of something falling on the floor –a crashing sound of metal. He felt the kid tense against him, and he knew the kid was scared they'd been seen by the dark skinned guy he was with earlier. He looked towards the noise, making sure he hid the kid's face with how he turned...and groaned, angrily and annoyed. "What the fuck are y' doin' here!"

Spink shrunk in on himself as he stepped back, obviously scared. "S-sorry, boss, was jus' wonderin' who was dow-!"

"I told y' t' find Hanley. Go fuckin' do it!" He yelled and watched the younger man scurry off, tripping over a fallen metal trash can. He turned back to Spencer and took in the sight of his embarrassed expression. He smirked. "Don' shit y'self, it's just Spink; he's a fuckin' idiot, but he gets the job done."

"And what kinds of jobs is it he gets done?" Spencer asked sarcastically as he looked down the alley where the man had been standing. He didn't really want to know what the young man did...he worked for Billy, so he was part of his gang, and he knew what kind of gang Billy ran...so he could imagine what kind of things the young man had to do.

"I didn't follow y' so we could talk about what I do for a livin'." Billy told him, frowning deeply.

"What did you follow me for?"

Billy leaned his face close to Spencer's. "I got y' pressed against a wall, an' y' wan' t' know why I followed y'?"

Spencer's face turned bright red. "B-b-but you said...y-you..."

Billy put Spencer back on the ground and took a step back; he just wanted to take the kid home and get what he wanted. _Now_. "I got no idea what y' tryin' t' say, kid."

"You said...you told me you'd gotten what you wanted, l-last night...I-I don't understand." Spencer said quietly, looking at the floor rather than Billy as his hands held onto the man's upper arms.

"Yeah, well, it didn't take long for y' t' finish last night so..." Billy shrugged and smirked.

Spencer's cheeks blushed bright red...and his head snapped up to look at Billy. "W-well of course I didn't, that was my firs-," He stopped talking as he realised what he was about to say. He did not want to tell Billy last night was the first time he had had sex.

Billy's smirk turned smug. "I knew it. I saw all the blood last night...and then the way y' were wobblin' earlier outside the coffee shop." He said, his voice full of amusement.

Spencer opened his mouth to speak...to yell or snap or something at the older man...but nothing came out. He looked away, embarrassed.

Billy leaned in close to Spencer, half-smirking. "Don' be embarrassed, kid. It just means I got something's t' teach y'."

Spencer looked back at Billy, slightly cautious...but more than curious.

* * *

><p>"Morgan, where's Reid?" Hotch asked...frowning more than usual.<p>

Morgan turned to look at his boss. He had just finished going around the streets looking for Hanley or someone who could give any information on him. And it had been a complete waste of time. But he had known it would be anyway. Although he had only been half-assing it...he had been thinking about Reid since the younger man had stormed off.

He still didn't understand what the kid's problem was. He had just refused to go tell a bastard gang lord that he _might_ be in danger. "He went to go warn Darley that Hanley could be after him." Morgan told him. "Oh, and I think he might have said something about offering him protection...but I'm not sure about that."

"He what?" Hotch asked, worried and annoyed. "You let him go to Darley? Alone?" He asked; he couldn't believe this. He moved around the desk and over to Morgan, his frown deepening by the second. "You know Hanley will be after him. I know Reid doesn't think he is, but there is no doubt that Hanley will be after him...because he targeted Reid and he got away. And you _let_ him go on his own! After I specifically told you last night not to let him out of your sight!" His voice got louder and angrier as he went on.

"Despite how we all think of him, Reid is a man...not a child. He can take care of himself." Morgan said as he moved away from his boss and over to the bored, looking over the crime scene photos and the information they already had. The last two victims...had been cut up really badly, after they had been sexually and physically abused.

He knew if Hanley got hold of Spencer...it would be ten times worse. All four of the victims had gone with Hanley willingly, not knowing what awaited them of course, but Spencer had refused him and then Billy had stepped in and made it known that the kid was already with someone.

"Take care of himself?" Hotch questioned. "Are you-...do you not remember what happened the last time Reid went off by himself?"

Morgan's whole body tensed; of course he remembered...how could he not? The last time Spencer went off alone was when he was taken by Tobias Hankle. He would never be able to forget that. Not ever.

"Reid's gone off by himself?" JJ asked, worry covering her tone. "Why? What happened? Where is he?"

"He's fine. He only went to warn-," Morgan started.

"Billy Darley; the gang lord he lied to." Hotch finished.

Morgan hadn't thought about how the gang lord would react, apart from that the man would refuse his offered protection. He had just thought about what the kid had done with the gang lord...and it made him mad. "He...the guy isn't going to hurt Reid."

"How do you know that? I'm sure he isn't someone who likes been lied to, especially by an FBI agent." JJ said. It was obvious to both Hotch and Morgan that she was worried and scared about Reid, her surrogate baby brother.

Morgan looked at JJ, with what he hoped was a reassuring look. "Trust me, JJ, Darley isn't going to lay a hand on Reid...not unless he asks for it." He said with a mocking smile.

JJ's eyes widened, worried.

Hotch's frown deepened; he knew exactly what Morgan was implying.

"JJ, can you give us a minute please." Hotch said calmly. "And don't tell anyone else that Reid has gone off by himself." He waited until JJ left the room before he moved closer to Morgan. "How long ago did Reid go off by himself?"

Morgan glanced at the clock on the wall. "Nearly three hours ago."

Hotch had to remind himself that it was against the law for him to hit his subordinate; how the hell could Morgan let Reid go off by himself? "Three hours. And he hasn't phoned you at all?" He watched Morgan shake his head. "And what exactly do you mean by '_unless he asks for it'_?"

* * *

><p>Spencer laid panting on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling as Billy climbed off of the bed.<p>

He still couldn't believe he was here. They had left the alley almost three hours ago, after Billy had said he could teach him things. They had had sex four times since they got into the apartment...Billy's apartment.

He wasn't sure why Billy had brought him to his home...well, just to do him. But he couldn't say he disliked that the man had. It. Was. Amazing.

He knew he shouldn't be where he was...especially seen as he was with Billy Darley. He should be out looking for Hanley, with Morgan. But he was mad at Morgan and he liked Billy...sort of.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked at Billy's back –the older man was sitting on the edge of the bed, lighting a cig. He stared at Billy, just watching him sit there for a few moments...before he realised that it was probably classed as weird. He cleared his throat. "I, err, I really think that Hanley could be planning on coming after you."

Billy looked over his shoulder at the kid, his brow raised in a questioning manner and his cig hanging out of one corner of his mouth. "Well, I don't. An' I brought y' here so I could fuck y', not talk 'bout that little bastard."

Spencer's cheeks turned bright red. He didn't like how crude Billy was...especially after what they had just done. "Well, that's what I was coming to you for...so I'd at least like to warn you properly, just so you're aware."

Billy smirked, chuckling lightly. "Okay, so why do y' think the bastards after me?"

Spencer sighed and gave Billy an unbelieving look. "You got in his way, last night I mean." He told him and when the older man just stared at him questioningly, he went on. "He picked me out...I fit his-I'm his type, and you stopped him from getting me. That made him mad, whether he showed it or not, he wasn't happy about it...and that's going to make him lash out. My team believes that he's going to come for me...but I really think he'll try and get at you first."

"Uh-huh." Billy hummed as he stood up from the bed, eyeing Spencer before moving onto it further and sitting against the headboard next to the kid. "And why wouldn't he just go get someone else? An' just forget about you?"

Spencer stared into Billy's eyes as the older man looked at him. "Because he picked _me_ out." He sighed, knowing he shouldn't say what he was going to...but what else could he do? "I'm exactly the same type as his other victims...brown hair, tall, thin build-,"

"You mean scrawny." Billy half-smirked at him.

Spencer smiled, chuckling lightly. "And I'm the kind of person who doesn't fit in big groups...which makes it easier to get me away from people, in other words witnesses. He found me, and targeted me...he can't just move onto someone else, he can't. So he is going to come after me, but like I said, I think he's going to come after you first because you stopped him from getting what he was after...oh, and he's devolving, which makes everything worse."

"Devolving?"

"He was in control...but now his urges are taking over. He-...he murdered the first two victims but the last two...he-he cut them up and...that was after all the abuse and everything he did to them."

"Abuse? Y' mean he beat 'em?"

Spencer looked away from Billy. "If it were only that. He, err...he rapes them, beats them, murders them...and now chops them up."

Billy stared at the kid. He was gobsmacked, but didn't let it show; that little twerp Hanley was actually capable of that? "An' he wants t' do that t' you?" He watched Spencer nod once. "What are y' goin' t' do about it?"

Spencer looked at Billy, smiling almost playfully. "You actually sound like you give a shit."

Billy frowned at the kid. "Don' get ahead of y'self, kid, I just wondered." He said before sliding off of the bed. He stubbed his cig out in the ashtray on the bedside table before walking into the bathroom that was joined to the bedroom. "Y' can go when y' want, but be gone by the time I finish in here."

Spencer heard the shower start...and he couldn't help it. He slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom, standing in the doorway and looking at Billy under the spray for a few moments. Damn, he was so...hot. He bit his bottom lip nervously and made his way over to the man, walking into the shower and tugging on Billy's arm until he turned to face him. "I'm going to be paired off with one of my team, every minute of every day until we find Hanley." He told him. "There's not really much _I_ can do."

Billy stared down at the kid. He had got his answer. He had had what he wanted from this kid...five times altogether. So, why did he want him again? He turned Spencer around and pushed him against the glass. He ran his hand up the kid's arm to his jaw, pulling his head back so he could nip at his neck roughly.

Spencer moaned and pushed back against Billy, his bum rubbing against the other man's slowly hardening cock. He smiled widely as Billy moaned and pressed against him harder.

Damn it...the kid was smiling...and he liked that look on the younger man's face. That annoyed him. The kid was just someone for him to fuck...not to _like_. He let go of the kid's jaw and gripped at his bum, spreading his cheeks...before slamming into him harshly.

Spencer gasped sharply. He bit his bottom lip to stop from screaming. What was that for? Billy was rough...but he had prepared him before going in each time they had done it. So why hadn't he this time? He didn't have time to dwell on it as he felt Billy's right arm wrap around his stomach and his other hand roam around from his bum to his hard cock, taking hold of it and squeezing and tugging on it roughly.

He let his head fall back against Billy's shoulder as the man started thrusting in and out of him. He shut his eyes; it hurt...but strangely, it felt good.

Billy watched the kid close his eyes, his mouth opening as he moaned. He couldn't help but notice how cute he looked...and then he frowned. He pulled almost all the way out of the kid before slamming back into him.

Spencer's back arched and he moaned out loudly.

Billy bit at Spencer's neck, wanting to hear the kid moan more, as he kept thrusting in and out of him roughly.

* * *

><p>"He's still not answering his cell." Hotch said.<p>

"I told you, he'll be fine." Morgan told his boss.

"Yeah, but you refuse to tell me why you believe that." Hotch told him, frowning deeply as he tried Reid's cell phone number again. He had been trying to get hold of his youngest subordinate for almost thirty minutes now. He had been trying to get Morgan to tell him what he knew, but the other man wouldn't say anything.

Morgan looked at Hotch. "You know exactly what I was talking about."

Hotch's frown deepened.

"He...he had the nerve to try and lie to me about it." Morgan said suddenly, looking away from Hotch.

"What?"

"He tried to tell me he hadn't...I knew he had. I just didn't want him to lie to me."

"And that's why you let him go off on his own?" Hotch asked. He understood much more now...Morgan was jealous. "Even though there's a serial killer after him."

Morgan slammed his fist down on the table as he shot to his feet. "He-...why would he-...with Darley of all people!"

"You know you're his best friend Morgan," Hotch started as he dialled Spencer's number again. "he was probably worried about how it would affect your friendship if you knew the truth. You know how he thinks about himself,"

"But if he hadn't lied, I wouldn't have cared and I-,"

"Wouldn't have left him alone?" Hotch offered and watched Morgan frown at him. "And you would have cared, Morgan, you know you don't really care about him lying to you..."

"And what, you don't care about what he's done?" Morgan almost snarled at his boss. He watched Hotch frown...and they stared each other down. He sighed and turned away from his boss, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Reid."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 4!<p>

Thanks for reading and everything! I'll update chap 5 on monday :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Spencer frowned as he looked around Billy's bedroom...looking for his tie. He knew he had had one when he came in, so where the heck had it gone?

"Y' lookin' for this?" Billy asked as he came back into the room. He was holding his hand out with the tie hanging over his forefinger.

"Y-yeah, t-thanks." He said as he moved closer to Billy and took hold of his tie...not looking the older man in the eyes. He tensed up as Billy gripped at his chin, lifting his face up to look at him. His face turned bright red as his eyes locked with the man's too blue ones.

"Y' really got t' stop doin' that."

Spencer frowned lightly, confused. "Doing what?"

Billy let go of Spencer's chin quickly and moved away, going to the bedside table to grab his cigarettes; he didn't care whether the kid looked at him or not. "Never mind. An' hurry up an' fuck off."

He looked down to the floor, frowning sadly. He shook his head; he couldn't keep thinking about Billy...he had to think of an excuse of why he had been away for so long, he had to get back to the team and look for Hanley...before he found him...or Billy. He started doing his tie. "I think you should reconsider my warning about Hanley."

"Oh really?" Billy chuckled and climbed off of his bed. He walked over to Spencer and shoved his hands away, taking hold of the tie and starting to do it.

Spencer's cheeks blushed again. "Yeah, I do. I know I'm right about this."

"Y' mean about him comin' for me."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah...and it's rare that I'm wrong."

Billy smirked and chuckled.

"It's true, I have an IQ of 187...and I'm a Profiler." Spencer smiled widely.

"'M impressed, kid. Y' so smart, an' y' choose t' be a fed. Good for you." Billy said in a sort of mocking tone.

"And your line of work is better than mine?" Spencer asked...and then wished he hadn't. He saw an angry look flash in Billy's eyes...but it faded quickly.

"I didn't say that." Billy told him. "But y' look like a student, y' a little geeky for a fed."

Spencer smiled lightly; he was glad Billy didn't get mad...but he wasn't sure why he was so glad about it. "I'm not _that_ geeky." He said and pulled the cig out of Billy's mouth, smiling playfully. "It's burning out."

"Yeah y' are," Billy finished tying the kid's tie and even tucked it under his sweater vest for him. "but y' cute th-," He cut off as he realised what he had let slip. He could not have just said that shit out loud. He noticed he and the kid had both froze.

Spencer stared up at Billy with wide eyes. Had he just heard that right? He couldn't have...could he? He swallowed thickly before glancing away and then looking back at Billy. "W-we could offer you pr-protection, I mean I'd have to talk to my boss about it...but once I tell him why I think you're in danger he'll understand and want to help, so he-,"

"Kid, shut up." Billy interrupted him. "You know what it is I do, an' y' think I need protection from a little shit like him?"

"But what if he-,"

"He ain't goin' get anywhere near me." Billy leaned closer to Spencer. "So y' can stop offerin' me protection an' get out."

Spencer stared at Billy for a moment, frowning lightly. He was just trying to help. He didn't want to see Billy get hurt because he had helped him out. Why couldn't the man just let him help? "Fine." He said moodily and moved around Billy, making his way to the door.

"If I were you, I'd go out the back door."

Spencer looked over his shoulder at the gang lord, giving him a confused expression.

"The guys in the bar ain't goin' t' be nice t' y', just because I fucked y'." Billy told him, half-smirking.

"A day." Spencer said as he opened the door. "That's how long I've known you...and I'm seriously getting fed up of how you talk to me." He gasped and tensed up as the door was slammed shut, just missing his face.

"Why, because y' a fed?" Billy said into Spencer's ear.

"No," Spencer said quietly and turned to look at the man. "because I'm a person."

Billy stared down at Spencer for a few moments before he stepped back and let the kid open the door. He watched him walk through it and then stop half-way through the living room.

Spencer sighed and turned to look back at Billy. "And because whether you like it or not, I was just trying to help you." He shrugged his shoulders and walked through the front door, saying, "And because we fucked."

Billy half-smirked; he couldn't believe this kid. He grabbed his leather coat and left the apartment, catching up to Spencer.

* * *

><p>Morgan knew this was the way the kid had gone...but that had been three hours ago. He looked around and for the first time noticed the back alleys. He walked down one of the alleys, looking around. He knew it wasn't going to be good when he did find Reid. He was sure the kid would want an apology or something.<p>

If Reid had just told him the truth they wouldn't be in this mess. He had just wanted to know...why had he wanted to know? It wasn't even his business if the kid slept with a gang lord...though it was made his business when the kid was fucking a gang lord on work time, right?

He sighed, irritated. He knew exactly why it had pissed him off so much. The kid was with someone else.

"I really think you should just let me help."

Morgan frowned and stopped walking; that was Spencer's voice.

"I told y', I don' need no fuckin' protection from him."

Morgan's frown turned into a glare as he heard Billy's voice. What was the kid playing at?

"But I thin-,"

Morgan looked around the corner he was standing at so he could see Spencer and Billy. He watched Billy push the kid against a bar's back entrance door...and then press his body against him. He could feel his anger rising.

"Look kid," Billy started. "I don't need feds to watch m' back. I got my guys, an' I can kick that bastards arse anyway...so, why don't y' let me watch your back?"

"What?" Spencer asked, confused and shocked.

"Y' really think if Hanley's after y', y' team'll have your back?"

"They always have my back; even when I'm the one screwing up."

At least the kid knew that, Morgan realised, but he didn't understand why Spencer was standing there talking to him like he knew him.

"Yeah, but can they while y' wit' me?"

"I don't understand." Spencer said quietly.

"I ain't finished wit' y' yet, kid...an' I don't fancy an audience while I'm fuckin' y'." Billy smirked.

And Morgan couldn't help it. He moved from where he was standing and down the alley, grabbing Billy and pulling him away from Spencer...slamming his fist into his face.

"Morgan!" Spencer yelled. "What the hell are you doing!"

Morgan looked at Reid, pointing at him in anger. "Stay out of this." He turned and went for Billy again.

Billy snarled and slammed his fist into the man's jaw; what the fuck was his problem? He hit him again, and again...then Morgan was the one who hit him.

Spencer just stood there...watching Billy and Morgan tear at each other. He didn't know what to do...what could he do? It wasn't like he could stop them physically. He watched Billy hit Morgan in the face and Morgan stumble backwards...before Billy kicked him in the stomach. "Billy, stop it!" He yelled and darted forward, grabbing the gang lord's arm before he could hit Morgan again. "Stop it, both of you!"

"Kid, fuckin' let go." Billy snapped furiously.

"No! Please, stop it!" Spencer pleaded, his eyes locking with Billy's. He didn't want Morgan to get hurt...and he didn't want Billy to get in trouble for attacking an agent. He was grabbed from behind and pushed towards the door...he stumbled and fell into it.

"What the hell are you doing here, Reid?" Morgan asked, angrily.

"W-what?"

"Leave him alone." Billy said. His face showed he was calm...but his voice revealed how angry he was.

"Stay out of it." Morgan snapped at the gang lord. He turned back to Spencer. "Did you fuck him again?"

Billy watched the kid's eyes widen in shock and his body tense. He didn't like seeing that reaction provoked in the kid...at least not when it wasn't him provoking it. He grabbed Morgan and hit him again.

Spencer watched as the two men went at each other...again. He pulled his phone out and dialled. "Hotch, there's a problem."

* * *

><p>Spencer stood at the glass door, looking in the room at Billy. He lifted his hand in a wave.<p>

Billy half-smirked and waved back, making Spencer smile.

"Reid, I need a word."

Spencer turned to look at Hotch...and then back at Billy for a moment before following Hotch into the conference room they were using as their own. "Hotch, I'm sorry I went off-,"

"What happened today, Reid?" Hotch asked. He was angry but he was more confused and worried. "I told you not to go anywhere on your own...why did you go off on your own? And why were you with...Billy Darley?"

Spencer looked away from his boss quickly. "Morgan told...you?"

"He mentioned something."

"I...I just...I don't know how it happened. I'm sorry." Spencer said quietly. He was sorry he had gone off on his own without having an explanation for his boss...but he couldn't really say he was completely sorry about what had happened while he was gone.

"I don't want you to be sorry, Reid," Hotch told him. He waited until Spencer looked up at him. "I want you to be careful."

* * *

><p>Spencer and Hotch walked out of the room and into the one where Billy was been held.<p>

"About fuckin' time, can I go now?" Billy snapped.

"No, not just yet." Hotch told him and sat down opposite him.

"That bastard was the one who started it. Ask the kid!" Billy said and gestured to Spencer, who was standing close to the door. "I wouldn't have hit him if he hadn't o' started wit' Spen-wit' the kid."

Hotch frowned and turned to look at Spencer. "Morgan hit you?"

Spencer shook his head. "N-no, he was just mad-,"

"But he would o', if I hadn't stopped him."

"Reid's told me you refused our protection...but he seems to think that if I ask you, you might change your mind."

Billy scoffed and looked at Spencer. "What makes y' think I'll say yes to 'im, if I said no t' _you_?"

Hotch frowned, confused; why was Billy Darley looking at Spencer with such...obsession? Or was it passion? Or even pain? He was confused...until he looked at Spencer and saw the same confusing flurry of emotions in his subordinate's eyes. There was now no doubt in his mind that Spencer had slept with Billy...but was there more to it than that?

"Whether you agree to our protection or not, we would still like to make sure you understand that you're in danger." Hotch told him.

"Yeah, the kid already told me." Billy said as he stood up from the chair. "So I can go-,"

"We'd like to make sure you're fully aware of what Michael Hanley is capable of doing." Hotch said before turning to look at Reid. "Reid, the file."

Spencer moved closer to the table. "Hotch, is...is this really necessary?" He glanced at Billy before looking at the file and passing it to his boss.

Hotch didn't say anything to Reid or Billy, he just took the crime scene photos out of the file and laid them on the table in front of the other man.

Billy looked down at the photos, his eyes widening. He had seen some bad stuff before, he had even done a bunch of it...but the photos of the last two victims were just...unbelievable. He had never seen anything like it...well, not done by one man anyway. And not when that man was that bastard Hanley. He was a wuss, a wimp...he couldn't have done this. And he certainly couldn't believe the little bastard thought he was going to do that to him. He frowned deeply. Hanley didn't want to do that to him...he just wanted him out of the way. It was the kid he wanted.

He looked away from the photos and up at Spencer, who stared right back at him. "That bastard wants to do this to you." He watched Spencer swallow thickly and simply nod at him.

"If he gets hold of Reid...it'll be worse than what you see here."

Billy kept his eyes on Spencer as he spoke. "Because I stopped him from gettin' y' when he wanted y'?"

"Yes, and that's why he will want to get at you too."

"I don' give a shit about that," Billy told Hotch, looking at the older man. "what I wan' t' know is how y' goin' t' keep him safe." He said as he pointed at Spencer. When he heard Spencer make a squeaking noise, he realised what he had said. Shit. He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring at Hotch...doing his best to pretend that the kid wasn't there. "I mean let's face it, Hanley can't touch me...I see him, he's a dead man. But look at him," He said and gestured to Spencer, but kept his eyes on Hotch. "how's he goin' t' stop him?"

He glanced at the kid and saw him looking down at himself, self-pityingly. He felt bad. He hadn't actually meant to insult the kid...but there was no way he'd be able to stop Hanley if he went for him.

"Reid, can you go check on Morgan and then find out if the others have found anything yet." Hotch said and watched Spencer nod...before looking at Billy and then leaving. He turned back to Billy...who was watching Spencer walk down the hall. "You seem to be very interested in my subordinate."

Billy looked back at Hotch, frowning. "Yeah, well, he's kind of an interesting kid."

Hotch just stared at Billy, frowning; Spencer had only met Billy last night...he doubted that the gang lord had spent time _talking_ to Reid. "I have tried to get Reid to be with someone at every moment but as I'm sure you noticed...that didn't work."

Billy half-smirked; with how the other man was talking...he knew that the man knew about him and the kid. "Yeah, well he doesn't seem to be the kind who likes been followed about."

"He isn't." Hotch said automatically; he hadn't meant to say it...he didn't really want Billy knowing more about Spencer than he had to. "I need someone who ca-,"

"Watch him?" Billy guessed. "What makes y' think I wan' t' babysit a fed?" He asked as he leaned forward, resting on the table.

"You're interested in him, aren't you? And I see three of your members –the ones, I am told, help you run your _business_- are currently been questioned on drug possession. If they get sent down...who'll help you run things?" Hotch asked as he looked down at the second file on the table. "So, are you up for a deal?"

* * *

><p>Hotch walked out of the office, behind Billy. "I hope you realise what will happen if you don't keep up your end, Mr. Darley."<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Billy said, waving the other man off. He started towards the front doors of the station, half-smirking when Spencer came out of one of the other rooms. "See y' in a few, kid."

Hotch watched Spencer frown and look after Billy as the gang lord left the station. He walked over to his youngest subordinate. "Have they found anything on Hanley?"

"His apartment is empty, and showed no sign of anyone actually living there for the past few months...his employer had sacked him for been gang involved three weeks ago and there's been no sign of him anywhere since last night." Spencer told him. "Erm, Hotch, d-did I just hear you say something about a deal? With Billy?"

Hotch looked at Spencer...and nodded. "Yes."

"Y-you hate making deals..." Spencer stated. "What did you make a deal for? We have nothing on him...and what could he possibly want from us?" He watched as Hotch's expression changed into one that simply said, _'You.'_ His cheeks turned red and he looked away.

"Hanley is devolving quickly," Hotch started. "I want to keep you safe...but I must think of others too. If Hanley doesn't get you or Darley soon, he will hurt someone else. So I have made a deal with Darley to keep you safe...while you stay with him."

"S-stay with him?"

"I need the others to be here and out doing various things, I can't get them to keep an eye on you 24/7." Hotch told him.

"I can look after myself then," Spencer said urgently. "I don't need to stay with Billy."

"It's just until we catch Hanley, Reid."

"But I need to work, I need to help you, I-,"

"And I'll arrange for someone to pick you up and bring you here."

"What? Hotch, no, that's-,"

"I did not make a deal with a gang lord just so you could argue with me for it. I am doing this to keep you safe, Reid."

"Hold on a minute," Morgan's snappish voice came from behind them. "you made a deal with that bastard?"

Hotch and Reid turned to look at Morgan. "Morgan, I'll explain later."

"No way, man, you explain now. You're going to send Reid to that bastard, even though you know what happened? Why!" Morgan asked angrily, his voice getting louder.

"Morgan, stop yelling, please." Spencer spoke up. He knew if Morgan kept yelling people would start to look...and that he really didn't want.

Morgan looked at Spencer, an angry frown on his face. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it and stormed off, knocking a bunch of files and boxes off of one officer's desk.

Spencer looked down at the floor. Great, Morgan was pissed at him...like seriously pissed. "I...h-he wouldn't talk to me. I went to see how he was doing when I left you earlier...but he just ignored me."

"He's just mad. He'll get over it." Hotch told him. "Come on, we've got some work to do...before I drop you off at Darley's."

Spencer followed behind Hotch for a moment before stopping. "Wait, you find this funny don't you?"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 5!<p>

Thanks for reading and stuff!

I'll upload chap 6 2moz :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Spencer walked into Billy's apartment –that was above his bar- and turned to watch the man lock the front door. "What did your deal with Hotch entail, exactly?" He asked as Billy walked over to him, stopping just before his body touched the kid's.

"Did y' boss tell y'?"

Spencer shook his head. "No."

"Then if I tell y'...well, it'd be tellin' now wouldn't it?" Billy smirked.

"So I can't know?"

"No." Billy said and moved away from Spencer, looking over him before turning and going over to the kitchen area. "You, err, y' want somethin' t' eat?"

Spencer moved over to where Billy was and leaned against the work surface, smiling widely at the gang lord. "Tch. You've been trying to get rid of me...and now you're offering me dinner."

Billy looked over his shoulder at Spencer, smirking lightly. He watched as the kid licked and then bit his bottom lip...almost naughtily. His smirk widened as he moved over to the kid, pressing him hard against the counter. "I could give y' somethin' else, if y' don't want dinner." He smirked.

Spencer looked at Billy, a smile playing at his lips. "You sound like you're asking."

Billy's smirk widened and he grabbed at Spencer's legs, quickly lifting him up from the floor and placing him on the counter. He pushed the kid's legs apart and leaned in close. "I don't ask." He smirked as the kid pulled him closer, pressing their lips together gently...before he took over and turned the kiss dirty and hard.

Spencer opened his mouth against Billy's, their tongues tangling together. He slid closer to the edge of the counter, his body pressing harder against the gang lord's. He moved his hands slowly –almost teasingly- down Billy's chest before pushing them under his t-shirt and feeling at the taut muscled skin.

Billy groaned at the feel of Spencer's hands roaming his chest and stomach. Damn, the kid affected him too much; he was getting hard already. He fisted his hand in Spencer's brown hair and pulled his head back roughly, attaching his mouth to the kid's pale neck.

Spencer moaned...at the same time the banging on the front door started.

"Ignore it." Billy practically demanded as he felt Spencer tense up.

"Billy! Billy, c'mon man, open the fuckin' door!"

Billy sighed against Spencer's neck before he pulled away. He looked at the kid, taking in his parted lips and red face and slightly dishevelled clothing. He grabbed the kid's chin and pulled him close, pressing their lips together in a quick but heated kiss. "It's just Bodie." He said as he kept his lips close to Spencer's. "Wait here."

Spencer watched Billy leave the kitchen area and move around the wall to the front door...he couldn't see but he could hear clearly. He stayed on the work surface...wondering who Bodie was and what the hell he was doing. He didn't understand why Hotch had made a deal with Billy, especially one that led to him having to stay with the older man. He had tried to get Hotch to tell him why and what the deal entailed...but his boss had said he didn't need to know, just like Billy had.

"Look dawg, we need t' know why we're lookin' for Hanley...an' why's there a fuckin' fed in y' place." Bodie said, quieting his voice at the last part.

"The fed ain't none o' y' business, an' since when do y' question me?" Billy asked, obviously annoyed.

"I ain't _questionin' _y' man, I jus' need t' know. The last time we knew, y' were makin' a deal wit' Hanl-,"

"Shut the fuck up."

Spencer heard Billy snap before the front door slammed shut. He frowned, confused. He knew exactly what Bodie had been about to say...it wasn't that hard to figure out. Billy had made a deal with Hanley. That's what the man had been about to say...but what was the deal about? And when had Billy made it with him? Was it before the other night, when he had met Billy? Was it during that night? Or...was it after? After Billy knew why Hanley wanted him?

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. What was he supposed to think? What was he supposed to do? Billy had made a deal with Hanley. Maybe it was about gang related stuff and it was before Billy had met him.

He swallowed thickly as he felt like he was about to throw up. Maybe it was about him and it had been after Billy had met him. Maybe it had been made after he and Billy had slept together. Maybe-...he had to phone Hotch.

He pushed himself off of the counter and walked out of the kitchen area, looking towards the door to check Billy was still outside...he was. He hurried towards the living area where he had dumped his go bag and satchel. He knelt on the floor and opened the bag, looking for his cell phone.

He grabbed his phone and as he started to dial Hotch's number...the door slammed. He tensed.

"Fuckin' stupid ass-hey, what y' doin'?" Billy asked as he moved closer to where the kid was knelt on the floor. He watched the kid get up onto his feet slowly and turn to look at him. He frowned at Spencer as he took a step back, his hand resting on his gun. "What the fuck y' goin' do wit' that?"

Spencer stared at Billy. What was he doing? He needed to go talk to Hotch. He needed to get out of here-no. What he needed to do was calm down...and simply find out about what kind of deal Billy had made with Hanley. "I heard him –Bodie or whatever he's called-...y-you made a deal...w-with Hanley."

Billy's eyes widened for a moment; he hadn't thought Bodie had been that loud. He frowned. If everything went wrong with the kid now because of what Bodie had said...he was going to kick his dark skinned friend's arse. "I did."

Without thinking Spencer pulled his gun from the holster on his belt, lifting it and aiming it at Billy.

Billy couldn't help it...he laughed. "What? Y' goin' t' shoot me, kid?" He said and started moving closer to Spencer, slowly.

"Stay there!" Spencer yelled. "You...y-you made a deal with him. W-when? About w-what?" He was starting to panic; Billy was moving closer to him...the man had made a deal with Hanley...had it been about him?...what deal had Billy made with Hotch?...did Hotch know about Billy and Hanley's deal?...and now he had added a gun to the problem. He stepped back and his legs bumped into the sofa. He kept his eyes on Billy.

Billy wasn't even sure why the kid had pulled the gun out...or why he was freaking for that matter. He kept moving closer to Spencer. "Y' got t' calm down, kid. Y' a fed...but y' not goin' t' shoot me." He smirked; he was pretty certain that the kid wouldn't shoot him...even if he had a reason to.

"You made a deal!" Spencer yelled. He felt so weak. How couldn't he have seen this coming? He was a genius...he should have known a guy like Billy wouldn't be interested in him just for the sake of liking him...he should have realised it was only a way to get something out it, and he assumed it wasn't just sex he was getting...it was probably money or drugs or more work. "Y-you...w-what did you make a deal for?"

Billy frowned deeply and annoyed.

"Did you give him me?"

Billy's annoyed frown turned to a deep confused look; what the fuck was the kid getting at? "What?"

"You know that Hanley's after me..." Spencer started. "did you give him me in exchange for your life? S-so he doesn't come after you or your business. Is that w-why you made a deal with Hotch...so i-it'd be easier to get m-me to him?" He felt like crying. He really was weak. He had thought Billy...he had actually started to think that the man might of, just a little bit, liked him enough to care about him. He felt tears fill his eyes...and he wanted to scream in frustration at how he was acting; he shouldn't care if Billy had made a deal with Hanley...because he shouldn't care about the gang lord. But he was starting to. "D-did you sell me out?"

"Wha-?" Billy started but cut himself off; the kid's eyes were filling up. "Oh." He said as he realised what was going on...the kid thought the deal was about him. Well, it had been but the kid didn't need to know that...and it wasn't how the kid thought anyway. He didn't sell anyone out...and he certainly wouldn't fucking give Spencer up to anyone. Especially not to someone who wanted to rape, beat and then cut him up. "Kid, listen-,"

"Stay back!" Spencer yelled and jabbed the gun in Billy's direction.

Billy had had enough. He moved quickly, grabbing the kid's wrist –the one that held the gun- and twisting it roughly, making Spencer drop the gun and yelp in pain. He shoved the kid backwards...but not before Spencer kneed him in-between the legs. He groaned and pushed Spencer harder, making him fall onto the sofa. He climbed on top of him and gripped both of his wrists in one hand, holding them above his head and pinning him against the sofa. "I told y' t' listen." He snapped.

Spencer was struggling against Billy's grip and body, trying to get free. It wasn't working.

"Stop fuckin' moving!" Billy said loudly. "I didn't make a deal wit' Hanley," He watched as Spencer stopped struggling and stared up at him. "Well, I did but-,"

"I knew it." Spencer said sadly and went limp, shrinking into the sofa more. "I should've-god, I'm so damn stupid."

"Will you just shut the fuck up and listen." Billy said almost softly. "I did make a deal...but that was about gang stuff, nothin' t' do wit' you. I...I am not selling you to Hanley. Y' got it?"

"But you-,"

Billy cut Spencer off by taking hold of his face and pulling him closer, making it so the kid looked him in the eye. "I am not selling you to Hanley. That's all y' need t' know. I...I wouldn't do that t' y'. An' I told y', I can take care of him if he comes for me."

"You...you really didn't...you're not going to give me to Hanley?"

"No."

"Then...did you have to twist my wrist so hard?"

Billy half-smirked. "I had to get the gun out of y' hand before y' shot me."

"I-I wasn't actually going to shoot you."

"Yeah, I know." Billy told Spencer before letting go of his wrists, looking at the one he had twisted; the skin was bright red. "I, err, I didn't mean t' twist so hard."

Spencer shrugged. "I-It's okay..."

Billy looked up from the kid's wrist to his face. He had really hurt him. "Look...I, err, I really didn't mean t' hurt y'...I, err, just..." He ran his hand over his head; what the fuck was he supposed to say? He felt bad...but he didn't apologise to anyone, and he was showing how he felt more than he wanted to. More than he should.

Spencer stared up at Billy. He smiled lightly after a moment...and leaned forward, pressing his lips gently and sweetly to the older man's. He pulled away quickly as he realised what he had done, his eyes wide. How could he-...why had he done that? Sure, Billy hadn't sold him out to Hanley...but that didn't change the fact that he was just someone to screw to the older man...not someone to care about. "S-sorry," He looked away from Billy's intense gaze. Crap. What the hell had he done? "I-I, err-!" He started...but was cut off when Billy grabbed his face and pressed his lips to his. His eyes widened.

Billy pulled away and half-smirked at him. Damn, the kid was something else. He had stopped Hanley from taking the kid because he thought he was cute and he wanted to fuck him...but now he...he didn't know. Sure, he still wanted to fuck the kid...but there was something more to it than just that. And he wasn't sure what it was...or if he wanted to figure it out. "What the fuck y' think I brought y' here for?"

"Because you made a deal with my boss?"

Billy's smirk widened before he leaned forward and crashed his lips to Spencer's. He pushed his tongue into the kid's mouth as he slid onto the sofa and pulled Spencer onto his lap. He heard Spencer moan as he started to grind down against him...he smirked against the kid's open mouth and gripped at his bum, pulling him even closer.

After slowly undressing each other while they kissed and groped at each other...Billy was laid on the sofa, propped up against the arm with Spencer hovering over his hips while he pushed a third finger into his opening. He stared up at the kid, just looking at his tightly shut eyes and his open mouth and the way his hair fell forward and-...what the fuck was it about this kid? He didn't pay attention to who he was fucking...especially not this much attention...so why was he watching the kid so much? Why did he like watching him? Why did he want to keep doing him? And the one question he knew he should figure out the answer to was...why did he want to keep him safe from Hanley?

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Spencer's hand gently touching his neck and roaming down to his chest. He half-smirked as he watched the kid looking down in something akin to amazement. So, the kid had noticed his tribal tattoo.

"I didn't...notice it before..." Spencer breathed out quietly; it was hard to think coherently with Billy's fingers doing what they were to him. It felt _so_ good. "I-It's...beautiful..." He smiled and watched Billy raise his brow in a questioning manner. "You know...in a totally...m-manly and gang related...w-way-ah!"

Billy smiled at what Spencer said...but smirked at the moan he caused by moving his fingers apart...stretching the kid's opening. He ran his free hand up from Spencer's bum, over his back and shoulders to his neck, taking a firm but light grip and pulling him down...pressing their lips together.

Spencer moaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. He felt Billy's fingers pull out of him and he made a noise halfway between a moan and a whimper. He felt Billy's hand grip at his hips roughly...and he pulled away from the man's lips. He knew what was coming now. "I-I can...do it..." He said quietly, breathing deeply.

Billy stared into the kid's eyes and after a moment nodded but kept his hands on his thin hips. He watched as Spencer lifted up a little more and moved back, positioning his wet and stretched opening over his hard, thick cock. He half-smirked as he realised Spencer took a deep breath before sinking down onto Billy, taking all of him in, in one go.

Billy groaned and shut his eyes for a moment. Damn, the kid was still as tight as he was the first time. He opened his eyes and saw that Spencer was leaning forward, gasping for breath. He couldn't help the half-smirk that took over his lips; he knew the kid had hurt himself. "What'd y' do that for?" He asked as he cupped Spencer's cheek, his thumb rubbing at his bottom lip.

"Y-you...like it...right?" Spencer asked as he leaned forward more, pressing his forehead to Billy's chest –feeling the man's hand leave his cheek and rest on his head. "W-when you go in...l-like that. Y-you stiffen a-and...groan..." He said, panting for breath. He knew he shouldn't have done that. It was different when Billy was controlling how he went in...even when the man pushed in one go, it didn't hurt so much. He couldn't even get this right.

"How did-?" Billy started but cut off into a chuckle. "Y' noticed that but not m' tattoo?" He held Spencer and quickly but carefully turned them over, making it so he was the one on top. He stared down into the kid's wide brown eyes. He slowly pulled himself halfway out of Spencer before pushing back in just as slowly but hard.

Spencer moaned and his back arched up from the sofa. His neck arched, making his head sink into the sofa's arm, as Billy thrust into him again...and then attached his lips to his neck, kissing and biting. He wrapped his arms around Billy's shoulders and neck and at the same time wrapped his right leg around his waist, pulling the older man closer to him.

Billy bit at the kid's neck as he thrust into him harder and harder. Deeper. Faster. Harder. More. He couldn't explain...he just had to be in the kid deeper. He had to push into him faster and harder. He had to have more of him, feel more of him. He just...fuck. He wanted the kid so much.

He slipped his hand to the bottom of Spencer's back, pushing him further against his body. He heard the kid moan out loudly and felt his other leg wrap around his waist. Shit. He had to get in deeper. He needed to feel more.

He held Spencer tight and moved quickly, sitting up with his back against the back of the sofa and Spencer sitting in his lap. He groaned –and Spencer moaned- as his hard cock slid deeper into Spencer.

With the help of Billy's hands gripping at his hips, Spencer started to lift up and then sink back down onto the man's hard member. His fingers dug into Billy's back as he felt the man sliding deeper and deeper into him, thrusting into him almost frantically. He was gasping and moaning...as his eyes locked with Billy's.

He didn't understand the look in Billy's eyes...he knew what it was, well, he knew roughly what it was. Want. Need. Lust. It didn't make sense. He was just a fuck to Billy...wasn't he?

He didn't know if it was because their eyes stayed locked together or if it was because Billy took hold of his hard, weeping cock...but he came.

Billy felt the kid's release against his stomach and over his hand...but he watched him moan. He kept his eyes on Spencer's face and kept thrusting into him once, twice...and then he came inside of the kid, moaning.

Spencer moved against Billy lazily as they came down from their high. He fell against Billy's chest as soon as the man's thrust became as lazy as his. He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh as he nestled his head against the older man's neck.

That had been different. It hadn't been bad...far from it. But it had been different to the other times he had fucked the kid. Billy knew it had something to do with how he felt...how he felt for Spencer...but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. And he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Spencer was nodding off when he felt Billy kissing at his neck while his hand rubbed at his arm. He smiled, but when he opened his eyes it faded; it was usually now when the man would tell him to fuck off...and he would leave. But what was going to happen now? He was staying here, in Billy's home with him.

He noticed Billy had stopped kissing him. He pulled back, just enough to look at the man; he was worried he was going to be told to leave...despite the deal. But he realised Billy was looking at where his arm bent. His eyes widened. He had almost forgotten about those tiny little scars that scattered his arm.

"What were y' hooked on?"

* * *

><p>End of chapter 6!<p>

Thanks for reading and stuff!

I'll updated next chap on thursday.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"What were y' hooked on?" Billy asked as he lifted Spencer's arm closer to his face, his thumb tracing the tiny, almost invisible, scars that marred where his arm bent. The kid was a fed...but he had defiantly been on something. And if it was something to make him not able to think, something to make him forget...for the kid, it would have had to be strong.

Spencer looked at Billy, his eyes wide. He didn't want to talk about it. Sure, Billy was a gang lord that ran a gang that dealt in drugs –among other things- but he didn't want the man to know about it. He was ashamed and he still couldn't talk to the team about it properly. He pushed his hair out of his face and took a deep breath. "I, err, I'm going to use the shower. You don't mind, right?" He said quietly and started to lift up from Billy, his arms and hands wobbling as he held onto the man's shoulders.

Oh hell no. There was no way the kid was getting away without telling him what he wanted to know. He gripped at Spencer's hips roughly and moved quickly, twisting their positions and holding him against the sofa beneath him.

"Ah-uh, B-Billy, what're you doing?"

"I wan' t' know what these are from." Billy said as he rubbed his thumb against Spencer's arm.

Spencer stared up at Billy; why was he doing this? He didn't understand why Billy wanted to know...the man didn't care about him...so why was he asking? "It...it has nothing to do with you." He told him. "Now will you please let me up."

Billy grabbed at Spencer's chin, tilting his head back and moving closer; as he moved he pushed into the kid, making him hiss in discomfort. He smirked. "Tell me what they're from," He moved his body slightly, pushing further into Spencer...and making him wince. "or 'm goin' t' make y' real uncomfortable."

Spencer took a few deeps breaths; he was sore...he was sure it was because he had had sex –not exactly gentle sex either- so many times in the past day and it had only been his first time too...he was _so_ sore. "Please...will you just move."

"Not...until you...tell me..." Billy said with a thrust of his hips after each word.

Spencer whimpered a little as he bit his bottom lip.

Billy could tell the kid didn't want to talk about it...but he wanted to know. He hadn't thought Spencer would go anywhere near that shit. Hell, even he didn't touch the stuff. The kid was way too good to go near it...so he just wanted to know why he'd touched it. Was it really that fucking hard to answer?

"What do you think they're from?" Spencer asked, snappishly.

"Don't fuckin' snap at me, jus' answer the question." Billy told him, managing to keep his temper down.

Spencer sighed and looked away from Billy. "Well, it's obviously drugs..."

"Y' don't say?" Billy said sarcastically and chuckled, half-smirking. "Which?" He pulled out of Spencer slowly and watched him breathe in sharply. He sat on the sofa and watched the kid sit up and move closer to the arm, his long legs still spread and touching his. Damn, the kid was so-...he wanted the kid again. But he knew he was sore, and he had to remind himself that he was trying to find something out from him. He locked eyes with Spencer and softly said, "Tell me."

"Dilaudid." Spencer choked out. He cleared his throat and blinked twice before looking away from Billy.

Billy wanted to ask Spencer more, why he took it, why he hadn't wanted to talk about it and why he looked so upset right now...but he couldn't. He wasn't sure why, but he just couldn't find it in himself to keep getting at the kid...and upset him more. He nodded –even though the kid wasn't looking at him- and stood up from the sofa, looking down at the kid's body before ruffling his hair somewhat affectionately. "I'll get y' a towel."

* * *

><p>Billy sat on the edge of his bed as he heard the shower start. Right now he wanted nothing more than to go into the bathroom and do the kid in the shower...but he knew he couldn't. Not only had he fucked the kid six times in less than forty-eight hours, but he was still thinking about why he would have started taking drugs.<p>

He stood up and stubbed his cig out in the ashtray on his bedside table before climbing into bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had to stop thinking about the kid like...like he was someone he could keep, someone he could care for, someone he could lo-. He had to remember what he had done. He had made a deal...and then backed out of it at the last minute. He had to make sure he or the guys found Hanley before the feds did. He had to end that little bastard before he could tell the feds he was involved...before Spencer could find out he was involved.

Even if he had stopped the deal, he didn't want the kid to know he was involved.

First thing in the morning he would have to talk to Bodie and the guys, he needed Hanley found...and he needed to know if any of the business' were under the same problem as they had been before. He couldn't deal with Hanley causing them trouble again, especially not if the little bastard was trying to kill him...and the kid.

* * *

><p>Spencer walked out of the bathroom and into the living room. He was drying his hair with a towel while he stood and stared at the sofa...there was a pillow and a thin sheet laid out for him. He wanted to smile because Billy had obviously thought about him...but he didn't. Instead he looked towards the bedroom...where Billy was.<p>

He swallowed thickly, before walking to the bedroom. He dropped the towel before going into the room. He looked to the bed and saw Billy was on the right side, his back towards him. He took a quiet deep breath and moved over to the bed, lifting the cover and climbing in as quietly as he could. "It was just under two years ago." He said quietly. He waited a moment just to see if Billy was awake or not. He felt the need to tell the man how he had become addicted to Dilaudid...he knew why. He didn't want Billy to think he had just started taking drugs for no reason, that he was just a junkie. He kept his eyes on Billy's form as he turned over, and even in the dark he could see the man's eyes.

"Two years ago?" Billy asked, urging the kid to go on.

"Yeah." Spencer nodded. "The team and I were on a case...and I went off on my own. I was knocked out and kidnapped..." He paused. He could still remember been hit when he had been running back for JJ, and then looking up and realising that their Unsub wasn't Tobias...that it was a so called archangel...inside his mind...that Tobias had dissociative identity disorder -multiple personality disorder. "And...t-then I was tied to a chair and..." He paused again and took a deep breath. "drugged and tortured for two days by the Unsub. I was even...at one point I actually died." He remembered...that's when Morgan had changed.

Billy pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared down at Spencer. "You...what d' y' mean y' died?" He knew he sounded pissed...but it was better that the kid heard that rather than his concern.

"I had a fit and I died...b-but the Unsub, well it was actually Tobias that saved me."

"He saved you? Why?"

Spencer shrugged; he didn't want to get into how Tobias wasn't actually the Unsub. "He never wanted to hurt me, I guess." He watched Billy frown deeply. "But I ended up having to shoot him and then my team rescued me."

"Did they know?"

"I didn't tell anyone on the team...I mean they knew, eventually –I guess I started acting differently-, but I didn't ask for help when I needed it." He told him. "And then I'd get the drugs from wherever I could...but I've been clean for almost a year now."

Billy stared at the kid, not really knowing what to say. "Why'd y' tell me?"

"I'm not sure really," Spencer told him. "I just...I guess I wanted you to know that I wasn't just a junkie."

"Y' really think I'd assume that, about you?" Billy asked.

Spencer shrugged again. "Why wouldn't you? I mean y-you sell drugs, right? So why wouldn't you just assume that."

Billy's jaw tensed and he looked away from Spencer. The damn kid really thought he'd think like that...about him? Just because he was a gang lord didn't mean he thought the worst of people...well, actually he did but not about the kid. "Y' a fuckin' idiot." He shook his head and started to climb out of bed; he didn't know why the kid made him like this, made him feel so strongly about something so small...but he was pissed.

Spencer frowned lightly, confused. He sat up and reached out, taking hold of Billy's arm. He watched as the man stopped moving and looked at him over his shoulder. "I made you mad," He said quietly. He wasn't sure what he had said to make him so mad, but he didn't like it. He didn't want him to be mad or pissed...he liked it when they just talked. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He looked away from Billy, down to the bed. "Don't go...don't...don't leave me on my own."

Billy knew he should just get up and go, leave the kid...but he didn't want to. He looked down at Spencer; his pyjama top was unbuttoned and his flannel bottoms were hanging low on his thin hips...his eyes were wide and upset. He cupped the kid's face and leaned down, staring into the kid's eyes before pressing his lips to his.

Spencer moaned into the kiss and let Billy push him down onto the bed, their lips never separating.

Billy moved on top of Spencer, in-between his legs. He ran his hands down Spencer's side, feeling how thin he was before gripping at the top of his pj bottoms and boxers...before pulling them down quickly, his boxer covered cock rubbing against the kid's hardening one. He grabbed at the kid's bum, squeezing and pushing him closer to his body.

Spencer moaned and hooked his right leg over Billy's waist. He wanted Billy in him. He placed his hand on the man's –which was still on his bum- and moved it to his opening. He felt Billy smirk against his lips before he pulled away. He breathed out. "P-please."

"Y' sound like y' asking." Billy smirked.

"I don't ask." Spencer smiled back.

Billy chuckled before kissing at Spencer's neck and sliding a finger into him.

"Ah!" Spencer gasped sharply.

Billy pulled back and looked down at the kid. "What's wrong?" He frowned lightly; he'd fucked the kid so many times...one finger couldn't still cause him pain. He lifted up from Spencer's body and spread his legs –not removing his finger-...he noticed how the kid gasped and tensed up as his finger moved slightly. He sighed and pulled his finger out of Spencer's opening. "Y' sore."

Spencer nodded and pushed himself up to rest on his elbows. "It, err...doesn't hurt that much..." He lied quietly and looked away from Billy.

Billy half-smirked and leaned over the kid, his hands resting on the bed next to the kid's elbow. "Are y' sayin' y' want me to do y' anyway?"

Spencer looked back at Billy, his cheeks bright red; is that why he had said something, because he wanted to sleep with Billy...again? "I-I...yes."

Billy's smirk widened. He leaned forward and kissed Spencer quickly. "I can't fuck y' for a little while, y' got t' rest y' ass. An' y' know what that means?" He took hold of the kid's face and pulled him closer. He watched Spencer try and shake his head. "No one else is allowed t' fuck y' either." He kissed the kid quickly again before pulling away –despite Spencer's attempt to keep him close- and pulled the cover back. "Scoot over an' get in if y' stayin' in here."

Spencer was staring at Billy, still trying to figure out why he had said he couldn't fuck anyone else. He frowned lightly as the older man grabbed his ankles and swung his legs to the other side of the bed. "Don't I get my pants back?" He watched Billy look him up and down as if contemplating whether to give them back. He felt his cheeks grow warm as Billy's eyes landed in-between his legs; he smiled and spread his legs a little further apart. "Well?"

Billy looked up at the kid's face, half-smirking as he saw the playful smile on his face. Shit, he wanted this kid more than he'd wanted anyone before, even though he'd had him so many times already...but he didn't want to hurt him. And in a way...that scared the fucking shit out of him. He didn't care about anyone but himself, he didn't help feds, he didn't let anyone sleep in his bed...but here he was letting the kid sleep in his bed, helping him out...and feeling like he was starting to care about him. What the fuck was he doing with the kid? He grabbed Spencer's boxers out from his pyjama bottoms and threw them to him. "Just those."

Spencer rolled his eyes but kept his smile as he pulled his boxer shorts on. "I don't understand why you said that." He said quietly as he crawled to his side of the bed and got under the covers.

"I don't want y' wearing y' pants." Billy said simply, but confused.

"No, not that." Spencer smiled and laughed lightly. "About me not...f-fucking anyone else...why'd you say it? I mean, it's not like anyone other than you actually wants to...do that with me."

Billy got under the covers, looking at the kid with an unconvinced look. "Y' fuckin' jokin', right? Y' don't seriously believe that, d' y'?"

"I don't even understand why _you_ slept with me the first time...never mind the other times."

"Like I said that night, I get what I want."

"Even FBI agents undercover as prostitutes?" Spencer asked. He bit his bottom lip as he realised he maybe shouldn't have asked that...he wasn't sure if Billy was still mad about been _tricked_ –as he had put it.

Billy smirked. "Especially undercover FBI agents."

Spencer smiled. "Oh, that reminds me...the one thing I don't get –well, I didn't understand it as soon as I laid eyes on you- is why you phoned for a prostitute in the first place. I doubt you have trouble getting someone, so why pay?" He asked curiously. He frowned, confused, as he noticed Billy had tensed and wasn't looking at him anymore. He didn't understand the man's reaction...what had he said?

"What I don't understand is why y' think y' so undesirable...when I've fucked y' so many times, and when that Morgan fed is so obviously wantin' to screw y' brains out." Billy said as he lay down on his back, looking at the kid.

Spencer's cheeks heated up, furiously. "W-what? Y-you're crazy, he doesn't...he's not even into guys, he's-,"

"Maybe he ain't," Billy started. "but he's into you." There was no fucking way the kid could be that blind...even he had seen how the dark skinned man looked at the kid. "Hold on, are you into him?" He asked, frowning deeply.

"What? N-no. And he isn't into me."

Billy's frown deepened at the tone in the kid's voice...he was uneasy almost. "Wait a fuckin' minute," He sat up and leaned over Spencer, his eyes locked with wide brown ones. "y' are, aren't y?"

Spencer stared up into Billy's too blue eyes. He had no idea where this was coming from and so suddenly. "I'm not. And even if I was, why do you care? I mean it's not like we're dating or anything, right?" He said, his voice getting quieter as he went on.

Billy's jaw tensed and his hands fisted against the pillow next to Spencer's head; why was the kid so fucking stupid? "No, we ain't...but when 'm fucking someone, I like t' know if they're goin' t' go fuck someone else, especially when I stick my dick up their ass without a condom." He said harshly; most of what he said was bullshit...apart from the kid he only slept with someone once, twice at most, and he always made sure he wore protection. He was just..._jealous_...that the kid might go off and fuck the dark skinned fed, because where would that leave him and his confusing feelings if the kid wasn't around?

Spencer's cheeks heated up again and he swallowed thickly. "W-what? I-I don't...I wouldn't do that; I wouldn't go sleep with someone while I was with you. And I don't...I care about Morgan a-and we might have _fooled around_ together a bit but you were the first person I slept with and I'm still sleeping with you...I wouldn't go with someone else...until you tell me to get lost."

Billy believed the kid. He stopped frowning at him. "Fooled around?" He asked curiously and watched Spencer nod slowly. "Y' mean like y' jerked each other off an' shit? What are you, fifteen?"

Spencer frowned and pushed himself up onto his elbows, his face almost touching Billy's. "I'm twenty-three...and yeah, among other things."

"I take he's older than you, and what...he never tried t' fuck y'?"

Spencer looked away from Billy for a moment before looking back; he didn't want to talk about Morgan. "He...he wanted to, but I didn't."

Billy couldn't say he didn't like it...because for some damn reason he was over the moon that the kid had said no to his dark skinned friend. He smirked. "So, these _other things_...what are they exactly?"

Spencer smiled widely. "Why don't you get off me and I can show you."

Billy looked down at Spencer's body before half-smirking at him and laying back down next to him. He watched Spencer take a deep breath before getting up and moving so he was in-between his legs, moving the bed cover out of the way. He raised his brows at the kid as he watched him look down at his crotch; the kid wasn't going to-...he hadn't thought the kid would be the kind to.

Spencer pulled Billy's boxers down and dropped them on the floor. He looked at Billy –who had propped himself up on his elbows to watch him- briefly before leaning down and kissing at the man's stomach.

Billy smirked warmly; trust the kid...he was going to suck him off, and he was going to be sweet about it.

Spencer took hold of Billy's cock. He hadn't thought about how Billy was bigger than Morgan. He swallowed thickly before pressing his lips to the tip of Billy's cock...slowly opening his mouth and taking the man in slowly bit by bit.

Fuck. Billy had had no idea the kid was capable of doing something like he was...and he had never been so glad to be wrong. He wasn't even sure what the kid was doing with his mouth and tongue, it felt that fucking good. He reached his hand towards Spencer's head and pushed the brown hair out of his face...half-smirking as his eyes locked with those wide brown ones. "Damn kid," He said hoarsely.

Spencer smiled, still looking at Billy. He swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked harder, watching the older man groan and let his head fall back before laying down completely...his hand still holding his brown hair.

Billy's hand gripped tighter at Spencer's hair before he bucked up into his mouth. He felt the kid tense and stop moving. Shit, he'd scared him. He was about to say something...when the kid started sucking and moving his tongue again. He moaned.

Shit. He was _so_ close. "Kid, y' might...wan' t'..." He cut off into a deep guttural moan as he came...in Spencer's mouth.

Spencer hadn't been expecting it...but he managed to swallow most of Billy's release. He pulled off of the man's cock, making a pop sound. He looked at Billy as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, smiling lightly.

Billy lifted his head and smirked at the kid.

Spencer crawled onto Billy, sitting on the man's stomach.

Billy cupped the back of Spencer's neck and pulled him down towards him. "Y' just full o' surprises, ain't y' kid?" He smirked before flipping them over so he was on top of Spencer. He kissed at the kid's neck. "Y' better make sure y' ass gets better soon." He said before going back to his neck, kissing and biting and sucking...as he listened to him laugh lightly.

* * *

><p>Billy groaned and ran his hand over his face before reaching blindly for his cell on the bedside table. Whoever the fuck was calling at this time...was going to get it. He pushed the button and held it to his ear. "What!" He snapped.<p>

"_We had a deal, Darley._"

Billy frowned deeply. He didn't recognise the voice...but he didn't need to ask who it was. "What the fuck d' y' want?" He asked, his voice still snappish.

"_Y' took what I was promised._"

His frown turned into a glare and his arm tightened around Spencer's body. "Yeah, well I changed m' mind." He hung up and looked down at the kid who was still fast asleep, his thin body sprawled on top of his. He looked at his phone as it started ringing again. He answered. "Listen you little bastard-,"

"_He's mine, Darley!_" The man yelled. "_And I will get him. I'm coming for him, Darley, and you can't stop me._" He hung up.

Billy pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it for a moment. Fuck. What the fuck was he supposed to do? Was he just supposed to get his guys out to find Hanley...or did he need to involve the kid's team? He looked down at Spencer as he felt him stir.

"Hmm," Spencer hummed against Billy's chest. "who was that?" He asked and looked up at Billy, blinking sleepily.

"No one. Wrong number." He said and lifted his hand to rub at Spencer's head, affectionately. "Go back to sleep, kid." He watched Spencer nod and lay his head back against his chest. He wasn't going to let that bastard hurt the kid. He wasn't going to lose the kid. He couldn't.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 7!<p>

Thanks for reading and everything! I'll update chap 8 on saturday.

I know Spencer's age isn't right for the series timeline when he's kidnapped but I wanted him to be a few years younger than Billy. As always, would love to know what you're thinking of the story/relationship and stuff :) Oh, and it will be clear what Billy's and Hanley's deal was about in a couple of chaps.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Spencer was sitting on the hood of Billy's car. He and the older man were waiting outside around the back of the police station. He would have preferred to just go in the front door, but with Billy been who he was...it wasn't exactly easy for anyone; if Billy was seen cooperating with the police –even though he wasn't- by someone from a rival gang, it would cause trouble for him...and if the police saw the gang lord with an agent so often and close, well, they could cause trouble too...for Billy and the team.

He wished someone would hurry up and open the door. He had convinced Hotch he could make his own way to the station...but then Billy had forced him to get in his car so he could take him...so Hotch had said he would get someone to open the back door for him at eight. It was now eight-ten. He looked at Billy who was standing close to him, looking up and down the alley, a cig hanging out of his mouth. He felt his face grow warm...and he looked away quickly; he was really starting to care about the man. And that was dangerous. He cleared his throat. "You don't have to wait with me. Go on, get off."

Billy stopped looking down the alley and to the kid. He looked Spencer up and down for a moment before going back to look around the alley. "I'll wait."

"Seriously, it's okay for you to go if-,"

"I said I'll wait." Billy snapped.

Spencer frowned lightly; he didn't understand. He knew Billy wasn't a soft or even kind person by nature...he was the kind of man to put up a tough and hard exterior...but he had thought the man was starting to warm up to him last night, he had been...different, caring in his own way.

He slid off of the car and moved closer to Billy. He looked up at the older man, a soft but sad expression on his face. "Did I...did I do something wrong last night?" He asked. He watched Billy continue to look down the alley, but his brow furred into a frown. He lifted his hand to gang lord's cheek, gently turning his face to look at him. "Look, I don't have any delusions about our..._relationship_, but you've been acting differently this morning. I mean, you've been snappish and colder than usual."

Billy stared down at Spencer. He had decided not to tell the kid about the phone call he had gotten in the early hours of the morning...and now he was been off with the kid. He didn't mean to be...he was just trying to keep an eye out for Hanley. "Y' ain't done nothing wrong," He took hold of Spencer's hand and moved it away from his face...he had meant to drop it but his fingers wound with his. "'m just distracted today."

"So, it isn't something I've done?" Spencer asked, slightly relieved.

Billy half-smirked. "No, it's definitely not you."

Spencer smiled but turned away from Billy quickly as he heard the door open. He sighed; it was just his luck...Morgan had been the one to open the door. He saw the look on his friend's face and knew he was still pissed at him. His smile faded.

"If you're working, come on, if not go away." Morgan said...nastily.

Spencer opened his mouth to speak but stopped when Billy's arm wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back against his body.

Billy used his hand to tip Spencer's head back. He looked down at the kid before smirking at Morgan...and then looking back down at the kid, kissing him.

Spencer couldn't help it, he kissed the older man back...even though he knew the gang lord was just kissing him to piss Morgan off even more. He stared up at Billy as he pulled away, watching the older man smirk at Morgan smugly.

Billy chuckled as Morgan stormed off...after propping the door open for Spencer. He looked down at Spencer. "What?" He smirked and watched Spencer shake his head...but he wasn't mad. He felt the kid try to pull away, but he tightened his grip on him and leaned closer to him. "Remember what I said last night?" He said into the kid's ear. "Because y' ass is mine."

* * *

><p>"Bodie, we got t' find that bastard." Billy told him.<p>

"_Listen dawg, y' know we do whatever the fuck y' want us to...but y' got t' clear something up for me man._" Bodie said. "_You went against everythin' y' do t' make a deal with that little bastard to stop the trouble he was causing...why the fuck did y' take the kid? Why didn't y' just let Hanley have him like you'd planned? Why is it so important to get him now?_"

Billy's grip tightened on the steering wheel of his car. Shit. He had screwed up. He had never wanted to make a deal with Hanley in the first place...but because of the trouble he had been stirring up, he had had no choice...seen as he couldn't kill him because of who he now worked for. And even though he didn't want to make a deal he would have stuck to it if he hadn't been pushy with the kid...and if the kid hadn't looked so cutely fuckable that night. "Look man, just find-," He cut himself off. He had to tell Bodie. He couldn't keep things from the guys, he could trust them. "I just...this kid, I can't...if we don't get Hanley, he's goin' t' really hurt the kid and I just can't let that happen man. I can't." He waited for Bodie to say something...but he was quiet. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything. He should have just told Bodie to mind his own fucking business and do as he's told.

"_Okay man, I get it. We'll find Hanley._" Bodie said after a few moments. "_And Billy, y' could've just told us...we don't care who y' want._"

"Yeah, whatever, just find Hanley." Billy said before hanging up. He hadn't expected that from Bodie...but he was glad they didn't care, even if he hadn't shown he was.

* * *

><p>"Will you please just leave it." Spencer said in a hushed voice as he and Morgan walked down one of the isles of desks in the station. He didn't need this right now. Once he got home he was going to make sure Billy knew how much trouble he had caused by doing what he-wait, did he just think of Billy's apartment as home? He shook his head; Billy's apartment was nice but it wasn't home.<p>

"No, kid, I won't just leave it." Morgan snapped as he followed behind Reid.

"Well I'm not listening anymore!" Spencer snapped.

Morgan grabbed Spencer's arm and spun him around to face him. He frowned deeply at the kid. "That bastard is a fucking gang lord, kid! He's a bad guy, in case you forgot...and he was draped all over you!" He said in a hushed voice, but he was angry.

"Ouch," Spencer started. "you're hurting me Morgan. Let go." He said and tried to pull free from his colleagues grip. "I don't understand why me staying with him bothers you so much."

"Are you kidding? He's a fucking gang lord, Reid-!" Morgan started, getting closer to Spencer.

"Morgan, Reid, with me. Now." Hotch's voice came from behind them.

Morgan gave Spencer an annoyed look before sighing angrily and following his boss.

Spencer took a deep breath and followed Hotch and Morgan into one of the closed off offices. He shut the door and moved to lean against the wall, looking down at the ground instead of Hotch or Morgan. He felt like a child about to be scolded.

"What did I say about not letting emotions get in the way of this case." Hotch said.

Spencer had to look up to know who Hotch was talking to...he remembered his boss saying something along those lines to him after he had said he wanted him to be careful yesterday. But had he said that to Morgan too? Because his boss was looking directly at Morgan right now.

"Hotch, I'm not letting my emotions get in the way," Morgan said, his voice was raised and irritated. "you didn't see them. You didn't see how that bastard was draped all over him! How're we supposed to solve this case if he's with the suspect?"

Spencer's face turned bright red. "H-he was not draped all over me!"

"Like hell he wasn't!" Morgan yelled.

Hotch watched as Spencer jumped at Morgan's tone. "Moragn...go cool off." He said and watched the dark skinned man turn to look at him, ready to argue...but he stopped when his frown deepened. He waited for Morgan to leave before he moved closer to Spencer. "He just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Well I wish he'd back off and stop yelling at me." Spencer said quietly. He could hear his voice wobbling...so he knew his boss could tell. He didn't like Morgan shouting at him, it just wasn't something he did often...so it scared him.

"He's worried about you getting too close to Darley."

"I'm not getting-," Spencer started but was cut off.

"Spencer don't." Hotch told him sternly. "Please, do not lie to me."

"Hotch, I-I," Spencer started. He didn't want to lie to his boss...to the man who worried and cared about him. But how was he supposed to tell him he thought he was falling for a gang lord? He opened his mouth to apologise to Hotch...but it suddenly hit him what Morgan had said. "Morgan said suspect."

Hotch stared down at his youngest subordinate. He had hoped Morgan's comment had just gone over his head...but obviously it hadn't. "Yes, he did."

"What did he mean? How can Billy be a suspect when we know who the Unsub is?" Spencer asked, frowning. His frown deepened when he realised something. "How can he be a suspect when you sent _me_ to stay with him?"

Hotch sighed. "Billy isn't a suspect...as such."

"What do you mean as such?"

"Morgan was supposed to keep his mouth shut...but instead he's given you the wrong idea." Hotch told him. "And Darley was supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Spencer asked. He didn't understand...was the team keeping things from him? "Hotch, what aren't you telling me?"

Hotch looked at Spencer, his usual stoic expression replaced by one of concern. "Reid, tell me...what is it you feel for Darley?"

Spencer stared at Hotch, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red. "I-I...I-I don't...he's just helping us with the case..."

"So you sleep with everyone who helps us on a case?"

Spencer actually took a step back from Hotch, he was that shocked. He hadn't thought his boss would say something like that...and not in that –disdainful- tone...and not with that slight smirk that was so unlike his boss. "I-I-I...I d-don't..."

"Spencer, I know you slept with him," Hotch told him and watched the younger man's cheek colour darken. "and I'm sure it wasn't just a onetime thing, right?"

"I-I...Hotch, I-I..." Spencer sighed. "you're right."

"Unlike Morgan, I don't care who you sleep with." Hotch told him. "No, that's not right, because I do care...but I care because I want you to be careful and safe...but I want you to be happy. And also unlike Morgan, I understand that it is entirely your choice who you have that kind of relationship with...as long as it doesn't affect your work." He watched Spencer open his mouth to speak, but he spoke first. "And so far I don't think your relationship with Darley is getting in front of your work...but unless you know the truth, I think it will because we will be keeping things from you. And none of us want to do that."

Spencer swallowed thickly; he had thought Hotch would be mad about him sleeping with Billy, but he wasn't...so what was the team keeping from him? "What is you're keeping from me?"

"I think you need to ask Darley."

Spencer frowned. "Why? Hotch, will you please just tell me what's going on?"

"Reid, I don't know what your exact feelings are for Darley...but if you care about him how I worry you do, you'll want him to be the one to tell you." Hotch said before squeezing Spencer's arm affectionately. "I need to go talk to Morgan."

Spencer nodded and watched Hotch leave the room. He really didn't understand what the hell was going on. He needed to find out...and according to Hotch, he had to ask Billy. He left the room and looked for Hotch, he had to tell his boss he was going...but when he saw Hotch and Morgan engrossed in what looked like a heated conversation, he decided he best just leave without interrupting them.

"Spence," JJ's voice came from behind him. "am I glad to see you. I've been so worried, I don't understand why you couldn't just share a room with Morgan or even me...why do you have to stay with Darley." She went on.

"JJ, I'm fine. And Billy's actually really nice to me." Spencer smiled at her. He didn't want her to worry about him, she had enough to deal with. "Oh, speaking of Billy, I need to go find him...can you tell Hotch for me? He'll know what it's about."

"No way, Spence. You need to stay here...where I can make sure you're not in trouble." She smiled, rubbing Spencer's arm.

"JJ, I'm fine...and I really need you to let me go." He told her.

"But Spence, I don't want-,"

"I'll be fine. There's been no sign of Hanley since we lost him...he's not just going to appear and I'll stick to the main, _crowded_, streets where he won't be able to make a move even if he is around."

JJ shook her head, sadly. "I don't know, Spence...I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please," He smiled softly. "I need to find something out...and even Hotch said I need to ask Billy about it."

JJ sighed. "Fine, okay. Go. But you had better be careful, and stick to the main streets and phone me every hour-no, every thirty minutes, got it?"

Spencer nodded. "I will. Thanks, JJ." He said and hurried towards the back of the station...leaving through the back door. He took out his cell and dialled Billy's number as he hurried to the main street. He had a bad feeling about what was been kept from him. All he could think was that it was Billy giving him up to Hanley...even the man had told him he wouldn't do that. He needed to find the gang lord...he needed the truth...he needed to know what was been kept from him...he needed to know what the deal Billy and Hotch had made was about.

He stopped. His eyes widened. Oh no. Shit. He swallowed thickly. How could he-...why was he-...Hanley was standing across the street, smiling at him.

"_Yeah?_" Came Billy's voice down the phone.

"I-I-..."

"_Kid? Is that you?_"

"I-I need you..." Spencer breathed out.

"_Kid, what's wrong? Where are you? What's going on?_" Billy asked loudly down the phone, worried.

The phone slipped out of his hand as Hanley crossed the street, making his way towards him. He couldn't move. Why couldn't he move? He was so scared. He needed to be back at the station...why hadn't he just stayed there? He needed Hotch. He needed Morgan. He needed Billy. He needed _someone_.

"Hey there," Hanley said as he closed in on where Spencer was standing.

Spencer's breathing hitched...and someone grabbed at his arm, yanking him back away from the edge of the street and Hanley. Then there were gun shots. The loud sounds coming from so nearby shocked him out of his frozen state. He looked around and realised what was going on...someone had hold of him, keeping him close to them, and the same person was shooting at Hanley.

People in the street were screaming...and Hanley was running off. But the guy with the gun was still shooting.

The guy with the gun stopped shooting and he pulled Spencer even closer. "Billy's on his way. Stay right here till he comes. We'll keep an eye on y' till he gets here." The guy said before he let go and vanished into the alley behind them.

Spencer took a few deep breaths before bending down and picking up his cell phone. He dialled Hotch's number. "H-Hotch, I-I..."

"Reid, we've just had a call about gun fire...and reports saying that Hanley has been spotted not far from here. You need-,"

"I know, Hotch. I've just seen him."

* * *

><p>End of chapter 8!<p>

Thanks for reading and stuff! Sorry, I know I said I'd upload this chap on saturday but I got busy :( Anyway would love to know what you guys think about it...and I'll upload chap 9 on thursday.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Spence!" JJ said loudly as she hurried across the hotel room. She threw her arms around him as soon as she was in reaching distance. "I knew I shouldn't have let you go. How many times do you have to not listen to me about splitting up?" She added as she tightened her arms around him.

"I know, I'm sorry." Spencer said quietly. He was. He hated making her worry. He tightened his arms around her. "Next time I'll listen to you, I promise."

JJ pulled away and took hold of his face in both hands. "You'd better." She smiled. "Because we can't lose you."

Spencer smiled back at her, softly, as the hotel room door opened. His smile widened as he watched Billy walk into the room quickly, letting the door slam shut behind him...before he stopped and frowned deeply, looking over him and JJ. "H-hey,"

Billy looked from Spencer to JJ a few times before keeping his gaze on Spencer. "I brought y' shit, thought y' might need it."

"T-thanks." Spencer said quietly.

JJ stepped away from Spencer and looked at how he was looking at the older man...with such...she couldn't even describe it. But she could tell how much he wanted him...how much he felt for him...how much he was confused. She smiled at him sadly –even though he wasn't looking at her-, and couldn't help but think how he deserved to be happy, how he deserved to get what he wanted...even if what he wanted right now was a gang lord. She squeezed at Spencer's arm before walking over to Billy. "I'm Jennifer Jareau." She smiled and held her hand out to the gang lord. "But my friends call me JJ, and seen as you've been _looking_ after Spence...that makes you my friend."

Billy looked over JJ's shoulder to Spencer, he could see the kid was trying to act normal but he could tell how nervous he was...in case he said or did something to the blond. He lifted his hand and took hold of the woman's, shaking it. "An' what if I don't wan' t' be y' friend?" He smirked.

JJ smiled widely at the gang lord. "Oh but you see, if you're looking after our genius...you don't have a choice."

Billy's smirk widened.

"I'll be back in a bit Spence." JJ said. She smiled up at Billy. "Nice to finally meet you."

Billy watched the woman leave before turning and smirking at Spencer. "I like her."

Spencer smiled, relieved. "Everyone likes JJ." He told him. He watched Billy walk over to him, and he smiled up at the older man as he stopped in front of him. "Y-you thought...me...and JJ...didn't you?"

Billy looked down at the kid. Damn, he really was too smart. "An' what if I did?"

Spencer bit his bottom lip to stop from smiling too widely, too happily, but even that didn't work properly. He looked down quickly when he realised Billy was looking at him so closely. "She's practically my sister."

Billy nodded. "Good."

Spencer looked up. "Why's that good?"

Billy smirked before gripping at Spencer's neck, pulling him closer. He pressed his lips to Spencer's quickly; when he pulled away he rested his forehead against the kid's. "I thought...when y' called me, I thought that bastard had got y'." He said softly.

"I...I'm sorry." Spencer told him. "As much as I don't like been spied on...t-thank you for having someone follow me. Thank you for w-watching out for me." After he had phoned Billy and Hotch...his boss and the team had showed up immediately. Hotch had pulled him to the side –to get him out of view in case Hanley was around somewhere they couldn't see- and down one of the alleys...where Billy had been waiting with his car. He had then listened to Hotch tell him that it wasn't safe at Billy's place anymore, that the man was going to take him to a hotel he had already arranged and that he was going to stay with him until him or someone from the team got in touch with more details. When he got to the hotel, JJ had been waiting in the room for him...and Billy had gone to get his stuff from the apartment.

He remembered when he was sitting in Billy's car on the way to the hotel...the gang lord had taken hold of his hand, and kept a tight grip on it the whole way. He hadn't realised while he was in the car but then he hadn't heard everything Hotch had said to him because he had still been in shock, it wasn't until he was with JJ when it finally sunk in what had happened. Hanley had found him. Hanley had approached him two streets away from the police station. He looked down at Billy's hand and took hold of it before looking back up at his face, biting his bottom lip.

"I didn't want that bastard sneakin' up on y'." Billy told him. "I...I had Heco follow y' to make sure y' were safe...I just...I didn't want-I had to make sure-I thought-fuck!" He yelled in frustration and pulled away from Spencer; why was it so hard? Why the fuck was it so hard to say he wanted him safe...that he cared about him? Why was it so hard to admit it?

Spencer moved closer to Billy, taking hold of his shoulders and just looking at him...before leaning up and kissing him sweetly.

"What was that for?" Billy asked...and watched Spencer shrug before hanging his head in embarrassment. "Hey," He said and pulled Spencer's head up, so he was looking at him. "I, err, i-it's good that y' okay."

Spencer wrapped his arms around Billy's neck, moving his body to press against his. "Really?"

"Really."

Spencer smiled playfully and tightened his arms around Billy's neck, pressing his body further against his. He leaned up and pressed his lips to Billy's, smiling against the man's lips as he tightened his grip on him. What was it about this man? Why did he like him so much?

Billy pulled away to let the kid breath. He looked down at him and pushed his hair out of his face. He really had worried about the kid. He had been on his way to him anyway because Heco had phoned saying Hanley was about...but when Spencer phoned he had thought the bastard had got to him. He had never been so...worried?...he had thought Hanley had got him.

"I thought..." Spencer started. He pulled out of Billy's hold and moved over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. "I just froze. I was...I was so scared. I was so useless." He said quietly. He didn't know if Billy cared or was even listening...but he had to tell someone. He had to tell him.

"Y' not useless." Billy said and moved over to the bed, standing in front of Spencer. "Y' just got scared...there ain't nothin' wrong wit' gettin' scared."

Spencer looked up at the older man. "Do you ever get scared?"

Billy stared down at Spencer. That was what it had been. It had been that more than the worry he had felt. "Yeah," He started as he pushed Spencer's hair back and rested his hand against the kid's cheek. He took a quick deep breath. "today when y' called...I thought that bastard had got y'."

Spencer's eyes widened. "You...what?"

Billy half-smirked before leaning down and pressing his lips to Spencer's. He moved away from the kid and took his coat off, throwing it over a chair before pulling out a cig and going to light it. "What were y' doing out alone anyway? I thought y' boss was supposed to make someone stay wit' y' all the time?"

Spencer frowned lightly; what was he doing out and alone? "Oh! I almost forgot, there's something I need to ask you."

"Ask, then."

"Morgan said something today...he said you were a suspect. But Hotch said he'd got it wrong and you weren't a suspect..._as such_...but he said you were supposed to explain it to me." Spencer said and watched Billy's hand stop moving, his lighter half-way to his cig. His frown deepened lightly, he didn't like the way the man had stopped.

Billy put his cig and lighter on the table before running a hand over his head. Shit. He really didn't want the kid to know...he had told the kid's boss he'd tell him because it was part of their deal...but he'd had no intention of telling him. He sighed. "Hanley was causing trouble with some of m' business's...usually I'd o' just killed the little bastard, but I couldn't 'cause of who he works for –his boss doesn't like what's his to be killed and he'd o' just caused more trouble for me-...so he offered to make a deal." He paused and turned to look at the kid, who was just watching him with wide confused eyes. "He'd leave m' men and m' business's alone...if I ordered a specific type of prostitute." He watched the kid's eyes widen as he realised what had happened.

"You were going to give me to him."

"No, I...he said he couldn't get one because he was a little too rough with 'em and the company's wouldn't take him as a client." Billy explained. "I thought, what's the big deal? He gets a guy for the night and I get him away from me and mine...I had no idea what he actually did to them-,"

"The men he killed weren't prostitutes. He lied to you. Well, he might of been banned from the company's but the reason he wanted you to order for him...is so you'd be a suspect before he was. Or so I'm assuming." Spencer told him. He was in a kind of daze as he spoke so he didn't see Billy move back over to him and crouch down in front of him, resting his hands on his knees.

"If I'd o' known what he'd done...even I'd o' told him to stick it."

Spencer's eyes focused on Billy. "You lied to me...why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want y' to know. I didn't give y' to him."

"No, you saw something you liked and decided you'd take it instead."

Billy's jaw tightened and he ran his hand over his head, frustrated. After a few moments he breathed out deeply and leaned closer to Spencer. "Y' right." He told him. "I liked the look o' y', and I wanted y'...would you have rather me let Hanley take y'?"

Spencer stared at Billy, wide eyed. He shook his head slightly. "N-no...I like it-...with you." He said quietly. He felt tears fill his eyes and he wanted to look away, he didn't want Billy to see him cry, but he couldn't. His eyes just stared into Billy's too blue ones as the tears fell down his cheeks. "I'm scared he's going to get me."

Billy reached his hand out and took hold of the kid's neck, squeezing gently and pulling him closer so their foreheads pressed against the others. "Y' don't got t' be scared, kid." He told him...and as he spoke the words, he realised he meant them. More than he had meant anything before. "I won't let him anywhere near y'."

"But it's not your job to protect me." Spencer told him. In truth, he knew it wasn't the team's jobs to protect him either...but they had always been there for him and he would always be there for them, but why did Billy have to protect him? He shouldn't have been dragged into the case in the first place.

"It is now." Billy said as he tightened his grip on the kid's neck. He pressed his mouth to Spencer's, roughly and heatedly. He heard Spencer moan and he fisted his hands in his shirt. Damn, he wanted this kid so much...he wasn't going to let him go, not to Hanley, not to his team, not to anyone.

He pushed Spencer onto his back and climbed on top of him, their lips never separating. He notices Spencer spread his legs and can feel the kid's hard member against his thigh. He pulled away and looked down at Spencer, opening his mouth to speak but didn't get a chance to as there was a bang on the door. He climbed off of Spencer and turned to look at the door.

"The team would have called if they were coming over." Spencer told him as he stood up, standing behind the older man.

"Stay here." Billy told him before going to the door, pulling his gun out before opening the door...and falling to the floor. He heard the kid shout his name and a gun fire before he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Billy groaned and opened his eyes slowly. What the fuck had happened? Someone had hit him...or something. His eyes widened. It must have been Hanley; no one else was so fucking stupid as to mess with him. The kid. Where was Spencer? "Spence-Spencer..." He said loudly, his voice was hard and croaky.<p>

"You know...that's the first time you've said my name." Spencer's voice quietly said.

Billy looked up quickly...his eyes landed on Spencer; he was on the opposite side of the small room, his wrists chained to the radiator and his shirtless chest was bruised. He tried to get up and go to him, but realised he was also chained up. "Kid...shit. Are y' okay?" He shook his head; of course Spencer wasn't okay. "Has he...has he touch-has he raped you?"

Spencer shook his head slowly. He was glad Billy was finally awake, he was starting to worry that Hanley had hit him too hard. "Not yet." He answered quietly.

Billy frowned deeply. "Not yet?"

Spencer shook his head again. "He had to wait till you woke up...he wants you to watch."

Billy's frown turned into a glare; like fuck was that bastard going to touch the kid. He started pulling on the chains, twisting and yanking, trying to get free. "He ain't goin' t' touch y', y' hear me kid? He ain't goin' t' lay a fucking hand on y'."

"I didn't even want to go undercover...I knew I'd screw the whole case up." Spencer said quietly. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be back with the team.

"Y' ain't screwed anything up...I did." Billy told him. "I shouldn't have opened that door, kid, I got you in this mess...I let him get y'. I'm sorry."

Spencer knew Billy wasn't the kind of man to apologise for anything, so he was grateful but he didn't want apologies...he wanted to go home. "It's not your fault." He chuckled and smiled, humourlessly. "He couldn't have knocked on the door about ten minutes later, could he?"

Billy gave the kid a confused look.

"We'd have probably been finished with what we were doing by then."

Billy realised what Spencer was talking about and half-smirked at him. He watched as the smile slid from Spencer's face and he looked so ill; he was so pale and for the first time Billy noticed the bruise marring his face. He wanted nothing more than to go to the kid and just...hold him. He wanted to make the kid believe he was safe...he wanted to make him safe. He wanted to get him out of here, get somewhere he could be safe. "I'm goin' t' get y' out o' here."

Spencer looked at Billy, wide eyed and confused and scared.

"Y' hear me? 'M goin' t' get y' out of here." Billy felt something he had never felt before as Spencer gave him this small sad little smile. It felt like his heart had split in two. He'd never felt so helpless...so weak.

"I doubt that."

Spencer's eyes widened in fear.

* * *

><p>End of chapter nine!<p>

Thanks for reading and everything! Guys, I am so sorry for the wait! I've been ill -again- and having problems at work and home and then I've had writters block -which is why the chap is short and ends where it does- so I'm really sorry! I'll do my best to get chapter ten up ASAP! Oh, and there's going to be about 4 more chaps and then finish! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"I doubt that."

Billy watched as Spencer's eyes widened in fear. He knew why, even he recognised the voice. Hanley. He looked around the small room, and spotted him; he was standing in the open doorway, closer to the kid than him. "Y' lay a hand on him, Hanley, an' y' a fuckin' dead man walking." He said in a dark, threatening tone; Hanley had always been a coward...maybe he could just scare him into letting the kid go.

Hanley just laughed. "But t' do that, you got t' get out first." He said, motioning to the chain that was holding him to the radiator.

"Don't y' worry, I will get out, Hanley. An' when I do, y' goin' t' wish y' never laid eyes on what's _mine_." Billy's tone was still dark...and all three men knew what he meant by _mine_...Spencer. His eyes were drawn away from Hanley when he noticed the kid was shaking his head ever-so-slightly. What was that about? Didn't Spencer believe him? Did he think he couldn't get him out?

Hanley was furious. He grabbed Spencer by his hair, yanking him up to his knees. He leaned down, his face close to the kid's head. "Are y' his?"

Billy frowned, not understanding what was going on...especially not when he saw Spencer's eyes widened in something akin to understanding. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when his eyes locked with Spencer's.

"...No..." Spencer said.

Hanley smirked before his tongue shot out and lapped at Spencer's neck, making him cringe. He snickered as he shoved the kid, hard, making him fall face-forward onto the hard floor.

Billy lunged forward...or at least tried to; the bulky metal chain pulled him back. He practically snarled at Hanley. "Bastard! Leave him alone!" He kept pulling forward, trying to get closer to Hanley and Spencer. It wasn't working.

Hanley watched as Spencer started to lift back up...and slammed his foot onto the middle of his back, pushing him down onto the floor, roughly. He listened to Spencer moan in pain before he looked over at Billy and made his way towards him.

* * *

><p>JJ walked down the corridor. She had been longer than she'd meant to be...but she was sure Spencer wouldn't mind, she had her suspicions about what he and Billy Darley were up to. In a way she was happy for him, that he had someone and seemed so happy...but she was worried. Billy was a gang lord and...well, not really a <em>good<em> guy. But she knew she couldn't change Spence's mind once he set it...the only people who actually had a chance at that were Hotch and Morgan, and things between him and Morgan had been different since this case started.

She knocked on the door. "Spence, is it alright for me to come in?" There was no answer. Maybe they were asleep. She opened the door and her eyes widened. The table and its chairs were knocked over. She looked around frantically, checking the bathroom and even going as far to look under the bed. Spence and Billy were nowhere to be found. Oh no. Oh shit.

She ran from the room.

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Spencer yelled –practically screeched- as loud as he could at Hanley. He wasn't sure how long it had been going on for...but Hanley had been beating Billy, and because Billy had been trying to fight back, he had grabbed a baseball bat and was now using that.<p>

Hanley stopped hitting Billy and turned his attention to Spencer, lifting the bat.

Billy watched from his position on the floor as Hanley started towards the kid. He'd never felt so weak, if he hadn't been chained up Hanley wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near him...never mind kick the shit out of him. He couldn't let him hurt the Kid. He swung his leg out –ignoring the sharp pain that shot through it-, catching Hanley's and knocking him over.

Spencer watched in fear and panic as Hanley scrambled to his feet, yelling and cursing, and shoved him hard against the radiator, making him fall down onto the floor again. He watched Hanley go over to Billy, hitting him with the bat again...but the gang lord just kept laughing at him.

He looked around the room, trying to find something he could use against Hanley. There were photos on the walls...no, this couldn't be, Hanley couldn't be so stupid. The photos on the wall were of the victims: before, during and after his rape, torture and murder. This was his home. They were in Hanley's apartment. He knew he was right because there was no way a killer like Hanley would have something so precious anywhere but his home...but they had searched his home, it had looked like no one had been there for months.

Oh, Spencer realised, he had another place...Garcia must have missed it. He hoped the team found it soon...he really didn't want to be raped and tortured...but what he really didn't want more than that was for Hanley to beat Billy to death.

* * *

><p>"Billy...Billy, a-are you alright? Can you hear me?" Spencer whispered. He was pulling on his chains, trying to get closer to Billy...who Hanley had practically knocked out; the gang leader kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He didn't know how long Hanley was going to be gone, so he needed to know if Billy was okay...or if he was seriously hurt. To Spencer, the man looked like he should be out of it completely...but he didn't know how much Billy could take, so maybe he would be okay...right?<p>

"Yeah...c-can hear y' kid..." Billy groaned out.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought you-...never mind. But can you keep your eyes open?" Spencer watched as the gang lord pushed himself up into a sitting position, awkwardly and painfully. But his eyes were still closed and his breathing was shallow and slow. "Please, Billy, l-look at me."

"'M...try-...tryin', k-kid..."

Spencer nodded. "I know. But...I need you to stay awake, okay? I-I don't know where Hanley's gone but...w-when he gets back," He took a deep breath. "I need you to watch."

Billy struggled, but he forced his eyes open. "Y'...y' want me t'...watch while h-he...ra-rapes y'!"

"No, of course I don't _w-want_ you to..." Spencer told him. "But if you don't, he's just g-going to keep h-hitting you...I need you to watch, s-so he doesn't hurt you anymore."

"Y' know...why he hit me...'m keepin' you sa-,"

"I know." Spencer said quickly, cutting him off. "You think I-I didn't see? I know why y-you kicked him...to keep m-me safe." He knew exactly why Billy had taken such a beating...so he didn't have to. But he wouldn't be able to take much more, couldn't Billy see that? "But now i-it's my turn, okay? H-he's going to end up k-killing you if he keeps h-hitting you!"

"S-so?" Billy said quietly. He understood what the kid was saying, he knew he wouldn't be able to take much more...it was getting harder to just talk. "Y' think...I can't take...c-care of m'self?...T-take care of...y-you?"

Spencer's eyes filled with tears. "I know y-you can...but let me-,"

"No fuckin' way!" Billy said angrily. "He ain't...goin' t' lay a hand...on y', didn't I tell y' that?"

Spencer nodded. "I know you did. But let's be realistic, he's hurt you...so you can't fight him. B-but if he...with me, then that'll buy us some time. M-my team will be coming for us, I promise. So for now...j-just let me take care of you, okay?"

"But kid," Billy started...but stopped when they both heard a door slam shut. Hanley was back. He looked at the kid and saw his wide eyes...he was so scared.

"Just...s-stay awake, okay? Please."

The door swung open and Hanley made his way over to Spencer, while Billy pointlessly pulled on his chains, trying to get free. "Ah, I see you're back wit' us, Darley." Hanley smirked. "Jus' in time too." He grabbed Spencer by his hair and slammed him down against the cold hard floor.

Spencer couldn't help but whimper as he hit the ground, his face smacking against it painfully and the chain pulling on his arms roughly as he was twisted awkwardly on the floor. He felt something cold and sharp against his back...and it took him a few moments to realise it was a knife. He started to struggle; yeah, he told Billy to stay awake, that he was basically going to let Hanley do what he wanted...but he never said he wouldn't put up a fight. He kicked out and yanked on the chains.

"Y' fuckin' touch him Hanley...I will-I'll fuckin' kill y'!" Billy said angrily...but all three men could hear the struggle in his voice. And they all knew there was nothing he could do.

Hanley scoffed and slammed Spencer's head down against the floor again.

Spencer gasped and a wave of dizziness took over him. He was pulled back and onto his knees, his back pressing against Hanley's chest. He tried to pull away but Hanley's hand just tightened in his hair.

"Now, stop y' squirming an' I'll keep this away till the second time I take y'." Hanley smirked as he ran the blade of the knife lightly down Spencer's cheek.

Spencer heard Billy make an angry noise and the chains rattle again...but he didn't get the chance to see before Hanley pushed him down onto the floor again. He whimpered in pain at the impact of the hard ground against his face.

"Y' got t' watch this, Darley." Hanley smirked at the gang lord.

"Fuckin' bastard!" Billy said as loudly as he could and started yanking on the chains again.

"Billy, stop it." Spencer told him. He knew if the man kept it up, he was going to hurt himself. "It's okay. I'm okay."

Hanley lifted Spencer's head...before slamming it down again, listening to the kid whimper. "Yeah, Darley, he's okay, stop it." He said in a patronising tone, smirking. He pulled Spencer's boxers down and yanked them off his long skinny legs...before grabbing his hips and pulling him up so he was on his knees but still on his chest, his bum hanging up in the air.

Spencer looked over at Billy from his place on the floor; the man's face was covered in blood and the rest of his body was spotted with it too...but his eyes were still so blue. His eyes locked with Billy's...and he suddenly realised what position he was in, what was about to happen, and that Billy was going to see it all. Hell, he had told him to watch. He didn't want him to see...he didn't want him to watch...he wanted to disappear. He knew what he could do, what he would do when he was a scared child, he shut his eyes as tight as he could...if he couldn't see Billy, then Billy couldn't see him.

"Huh, so beautiful." Hanley said quietly before leaning over Spencer and biting at his shoulder, hard enough to draw blood.

Spencer bit his bottom lip to stop from whimpering; he knew it would just excite Hanley more.

"Hanley, get off him!" Billy yelled, yanking on the chains again.

Spencer tensed as he felt the knife playfully tracing his spine. "T-this isn't what you do, Hanley." He said quickly. "You don't start cutting u-until after o-our first time, right?"

"Huh, I guess y' do know me." Hanley said and dropped the knife to the floor.

Spencer opened his eyes and looked at Billy. They exchanged a knowing look...and Billy shook his head. He knew the man thought he couldn't do it. But he could. He had to. He had to get out of this situation. He had to get Billy to the hospital. "Hanley,"

"What?" Hanley asked as he gripped at Spencer's cheeks and roughly spread them, and then going back to biting at his back.

"I know you don't like it when we fight you," Spencer said while he slowly and carefully moved his hand along the cold floor. "so if I do exactly what you want and more...can I have a favour?"

Hanley snorted. "Depends."

"Will you let him live?" Spencer asked. He hoped the man said yes, if he did...he didn't need to do what he had planned. He would just let Hanley have his way and hope the team found them before Hanley started cutting him.

"If it weren't Darley," Hanley started before biting roughly again at the kid's back. "I might even think 'bout it. But 'cause it's him...he's goin' t' fuckin' rot in here!"

Spencer swallowed thickly before biting at his bottom lip. His fingers curled around the cold metal handle and he lifted it...and sunk it into Hanley's side roughly, before pulling it out and doing it again. He heard Hanley shout out in pain and before he could stab him for a third time, the man hurried off of him and shoved his foot against his behind, kicking him back to the ground.

"Y' little bitch! Fuckin' little bitch!" Hanley screeched and reached for the knife. He kicked Spencer in the side as the kid tried to get up, knocking him over onto his back. He straddled his hips and pressed the knife against his neck, slightly drawing blood.

"Hanley!" Billy yelled. "Fuckin' get off him!" He could feel something giving, it wasn't the chain but there was something giving and he could move further than before. He kept pulling furiously.

Hanley raised the knife high over Spencer's chest.

Spencer heard shouting, angry and pained noises as he felt the sharp tip hit his chest.

* * *

><p>End of chapter 10!<p>

Thanks for reading and everything! Sorry for making you all wait so long, ;), but have had some major shit going on lately...but somehow, this chap came so easy to me! which makes me happy :D Anyway, hope you like this chap -know it's a little short but- and I'll do my best to get the next chap up soon! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Spencer didn't understand. What was the sharp pain in his chest? Who were those noises coming from? Why were those noises been made?

"I told y'...not t' touch...what belongs t' me!"

Spencer turned his head to where the voice and noises were coming from, his eyes wide and full of fear and confusion...until they locked with Billy's. The older man was so..._calm_...like he did this sort of thing every day. _'This sort of thing.'_ Spencer thought with panic. This sort of thing was Billy strangling Hanley with the chains that had held him away. He kept his eyes locked with the gang lord's too blue ones; he could hear Hanley struggling to get away, struggling to keep making noise, struggling to breathe...he didn't need to see it.

"Y' tried t' rape him...an' then y' were goin' t' kill him..." Billy said darkly, pulling the chain tighter around the other man's neck. "Do you really think you're going to survive this?"

Spencer heard one more strangled pained gasp before there was a heavy thud. He knew what it was.

* * *

><p>End of chapt 11!<p>

Thanks for reading...

I know it's been forever since I last updated not just this fic but anything...had some stuff going on lately and have not been able to concerntrate, hence why this is so short. It's been on my comp for months...so I thought I should just post it...but I do quite like it like this.


End file.
